Morsure de requin
by Zephyra Lorem Varia
Summary: L'histoire se déroule à l'époque où Fisher Tiger était en vie. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs plutôt tranquille pour les Pirates du Soleil, un équipage composé uniquement d'hommes-poissons, dont un qui est un total misanthrope. Mais que se passera-t-il lorsqu'une certaine humaine viendra chambouler le petit monde d'un requin ?
1. Entrée dans l'équipage

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici une de mes premières fanfic de One Piece et c'est aussi celle que je préfère. Le personnage principal est un OC et comme le résumé l'indique, l'histoire se déroule dans le passé... pour l'instant °w°**

**Pour le couple c'est un ArlongxOC**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Entrée dans l'équipage**

Une vie, c'est une suite d'événements. Et quand on dit avoir une vie compliquée, c'est que notre vie est une suite d'événements improbables, loufoques et qui nous dépassent de temps en temps. Ma vie à moi ? Elle est plus que compliquée.

Les Pirates du Soleil avaient recueillie une petite fille du nom de Koala après l'avoir délivrée des dragons célestes, le fillette était une esclave. Tiger avait promis de s'occuper d'elle et de la ramener à Foolshout, son île natale, au détriment d'Arlong qui vouait une haine incommensurable aux humains. Il était clair qu'ils ne se doutaient pas de voir arriver un nouveau "problème"...

Pas la peine de vous dire que dans l'histoire c'est moi, Mako, la seule et unique victime ! Il se trouve que j'étais membre à part entière des New Days Pirates et voilà comment on me remercie pour mon dur labeur : accrochée à une planche de bois pour ne pas sombrer dans les fonds marins et aller nourrir les crabes ou autres bestioles. Il est sympa mon capitaine, vous trouvez pas ?

Mes cheveux bruns étaient trempés et mes yeux bleus commençaient vraiment à me piquer avec tout ce sel dans l'eau. Mais pourquoi l'eau de mer est salée ?! Je commençais sérieusement à fatiguer, j'allais lâcher la planche de bois et me laisser couler quand je vis un navire au loin… Ensuite je crois que je m'être évanouie.

J'ouvris lentement mes yeux, surprise d'être encore en vie, l'eau de mer était censée m'achever.

-Aladin elle s'est réveillée ! cria un homme-poisson à la peau rouge.

J'avais des courbatures un peu partout. Malgré tout cet épuisement, je pouvais distinguer les deux hommes présents dans la petite pièce. Un triton et un homme dorade. Les deux portaient le même tatouage, un soleil rouge. J'étais donc chez les Pirates du Soleil. On pouvait dire que j'avais de la chance car ils n'étaient pas réputés pour leur cruauté mais pour leur force tout de même. Le triton, Aladin, vint prendre ma température et m'aider à me redresser.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Tu as dormi quelques heures et ta température était très haute. Si je puis me permettre ne devrais-tu pas être auprès de ton capitaine, Jass Lockser ?

Rien que le nom de mon ex-capitaine me dégoûtait à présent. C'était presque bizarre d'entendre encore ce nom vu comment il m'a laissé tomber...

-C'est une longue histoire, je ne suis plus sous ses ordres.

L'homme dorade, qui était en fait le capitaine prit la parole.

-Tu es en sécurité mais tu peux nous en dire plus sur toi ?

-Je... Je m'appelle Mako. Merci de m'avoir soignée mais il faut que je parte à présent, balbutiai-je encore un peu sonnée.

J'allais sortir du lit mais Fisher Tiger poussa mon épaule d'une seule main et je me retrouva plaquée au matelas par la force surhumaine des hommes-poissons. Les traits de son visage devinrent plus sérieux.

-Je comprends parfaitement ta peine de t'être faite abandonnée par ton capitaine mais as-tu au moins un endroit où allez ?

Je n'avais rien dit et pourtant il avait capté la pointe de tristesse dans mes yeux. En effet, j'admirais Jass, il était un modèle pour moi et maintenant il m'abandonne. Mais je devais au moins essayer de paraître insensible, comme Jass l'aurait fait.

-Est-ce une invitation ou un moyen de me rappeler que je ne suis qu'une humaine face à tout un équipage d'hommes-poissons ? rétorquai-je avec une ironie non dissimulée.

Contre toute attente il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable et seulement après s'être calmé, il me répondit.

-T'inquiète petite on te veut aucun mal promis ! As-tu un rêve ?

Sa question me prit par surprise car je me considérais actuellement comme leur prisonnière.

-Un rêve ? Pas vraiment, je veux juste passer ma vie en mer, rien de plus. Et puis c'est quoi cette question ?

Il sourit de toutes ses dents pointues.

-Ok on te prend à bord !

J'arquai désormais un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Pardon ?!

-Aladin chauffe le fer ! Tu veux ton tatouage où ?

Je saisis alors ce qu'il voulait me faire et recula jusqu'à ce que mon dos soit collé au mur. Ma respiration s'accéléra.

-Woh ! Je rejoindrais pas ton équipage vieux poisson fou !

-Tu préfères retourner naviguer sur ta planche ?

-Tchh !

Je tournai la tête, résignée. D'un côté rejoindre l'équipage de puissants hommes-poissons serait une bonne occasion pour moi de progresser et peut-être de revoir Jass. De plus les Pirates du Soleil pourraient me protéger quoi qu'il arrive, ce sont des hommes-poissons après tout.

Tiger me présenta tous les membres de l'équipage : Octy l'homme poulpe était vraiment très drôle et il maniait bien les sabres avec ses six bras. Aladin était le médecin qui avait veillé sur moi durant ma convalescence et je l'en remerciai. Arlong, quant à lui je préfère pas en parler… Il m'a carrément craché dessus tellement je le dégoûtait ! Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je suis humaine et que monsieur le requin scie se croit supérieur. Sinon il y avait aussi les frères Macro et Smack qui étaient plutôt sympas... dans leur genre. Après les présentations et les "bonne chance" de certains, mêmes si je ne voyais pas trop pourquoi, c'était qu'un tatouage. Tiger me fit entrer dans sa cabine, une pièce assez luxueuse. Il prit un bâton de fer surmonté de l'emblème brûlant des pirates du Soleil, je déglutis et m'accroupis devant lui. La brûlure était intense. C'est comme si mon corps faisait une surchauffe là où le soleil rouge s'imprimait sur ma peau. J'aurais voulu crier ma douleur mais montrer ma faiblesse n'était pas dans mes habitudes alors je me tu.

Je sortis de la cabine avec le dos encore fumant, j'avais demandé à être tatouée sur l'omoplate gauche. Je sentais encore la douleur du feu mais je n'avais pas crié et j'en étais fière. Arlong ne se gêna pas pour me rabaisser.

-Aniki ! T'en as pas marre de nous ramener des sales humains ? Elle va rester combien de temps celle-là ?! ricana l'homme-poisson.

Tiger ne le prit pas à la rigolade comme je m'y attendais, il donna un violent coup de poing à Arlong qui tomba au sol et cracha un peu de sang. Je frissonai intérieurement.

-Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux Arlong, les humains ne sont pas tous les mêmes. Elles sont désormais sous ma protection, Mako est des nôtres !

Un petit sourire apparut sur mon visage, ça faisait longtemps... Tout le monde me félicitait et ils fêtèrent mon entrée parmi eux avec du saké et... encore du saké. Je m'entendais plutôt bien avec tous ces hommes-poissons malgré l'hostilité de certains comme Arlong par exemple. Jamais je ne m'engage dans un combat perdu d'avance alors j'évitais ceux qui me paraissaient un peu trop agressifs. Défier des hommes-poissons ? Très peu pour moi, je tiens encore à la vie. La petite Koala me plaisait beaucoup, sûrement parce que nous étions les deux seuls humains sur ce bateau mais aussi parce que je passais beaucoup de temps avec elle.

Pour remercier Tiger de m'avoir sauvé je m'occupais souvent de la cuisine et de leurs armes. J'étais pas habituée à faire ce genre de choses mais j'essayai quand même. Arlong ne me laissait pas toucher à son épée dentelée évidemment, ce serait trop simple. Franchement je ne savais pas du tout comment gagner sa confiance, déjà que c'était limite si il acceptait de manger quand j'étais de corvée de cuisine. En fait, je suis sûre qu'après il va aux toilettes pour tout recracher cet imbécile ! Mais un jour, il vint me voir alors que je nettoyais les six sabres d'Octy.

Le ton de sa voix était froid et méprisant.

-Hey l'humaine ! Nettoie ça.

Il jeta à mes pieds son épée dentelée mais elle était couverte de sang, il cherchait vraiment à me dégoûter lui. Et franchement, je préfère ne pas savoir d'où vient tout le sang qui dégoulinait des lames en formes de dents. C'était juste glauque et effrayant d'y penser...

-Tu te moques de moi ? Il est plein de sang ton truc, je touche pas à ça moi !

-Tu crois qu'on te garde avec nous pour glander ? Si ça tenait qu'à moi tu n'aurais pas mis un pied sur ce navire alors restes à ta place !

Une veine battait dangereusement sur sa tempe, puis deux et ensuite trois. Il serrait si fort ses poings qu'il devait forcément se retenir pour ne pas m'en coller une. Je fis celle qui ne savait rien.

-Oooooooh… Donc Tiger-san t'a interdit de me frapper ? C'est ça ?

Il arborait désormais un sourire en coin plein de supériorité et d'arrogance.

-T'as du cran pour une faible… murmura Arlong en me défiant du regard.

Il partit en prenant soin de claquer violemment la porte pour bien manifester son mécontentement. Il avait fait un effort pour ne pas me frapper et m'avait même complimenter car venant de lui on pouvait dire que c'était tout de même un compliment… ou un avertissement, ça dépend du point de vue.

* * *

**Hésitez pas à mettre une petite review si ça vous a plu :)**

**Si quelque chose vous dérange dans ce premier chapitre, dite-le aussi.**


	2. Comment provoquer un requin

**Et rebonjour ! Voici le chapitre 2 :)**

**Il sera peut-être un peu court. Désolé mais j'avais pas beaucoup d'imagination :s**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Comment provoquer un requin**

Cela faisait à peu près un mois que j'étais avec les Pirates du Soleil et je m'habituais peu à peu aux caractères de chacun. Je commençais même à me faire en quelque sorte accepter d'Arlong même si j'ai dû relever pas mal d'épreuves pour ça. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il ne me considère plus comme une simple humaine méprisable, son comportement change avec moi mais pas avec Koala.

Aujourd'hui nous venons de quitter une île automnale où nous avons deux jours pour se ravitailler et déjà un bateau pirate en vue. Malheureusement c'était exactement le bateau que j'avais peur de croiser depuis… mon petit incident avec un certain rouquin. Le New Days, navire de Jass Lockser. Nous en étions encore loin, on pouvait les éviter mais je préférais en parler avec Tiger, il m'a toujours comprise. Je me tortillai un peu, gênée par la situation.

-Tiger-san est-ce qu'on pourrait… enfin vous savez le bateau devant…

Pour la première fois Fisher Tiger me regardait avec pitié. Il m'avait toujours traité comme son égal mais là je lui faisais juste pitié.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ?

-Rien… Mais… Je ne veux plus le revoir, c'est mieux comme ça... je crois.

-C'est comme tu voudras. Si t'as besoin de parler je suis là Mako.

L'homme dorade changea de cap et nous passions donc assez loin du New Days pour que Jass ne me voit pas. Enfin je l'espérais mais une sorte de feuille métallique m'atterrie sur la tête. Octy m'aida à ma relever et je lut la "lettre" dans ma chambre :

_RDV chez Shakky à l'aube. _

_Si tu te pointes pas je te ramène de force sale gamine inutile !_

Toujours autant de tact, toujours… Même si il avait l'intention de s'excuser je ne viendrais pas ! Cet imbécile ne savait même pas dire merci alors pour des excuses je pouvais encore attendre qu'il trouve le One Piece. Malheureusement le bar de Shakky se trouvait sur l'archipel Shabondy et Tiger voulait faire escale à Shabondy pour quelques semaines. J'avais parlé de cette lettre à mon nouveau capitaine et il tenait à ce que j'aille à ce rendez-vous, je n'avais donc pas le choix.

Je me réveillai à 4h et enfilai une longue cape noire aux bords dorés qui couvrait bien mon visage. Jass pourrait facilement me reconnaître car c'est lui qui me l'avait achetée. C'était l'un des rares cadeaux auquel j'eu droit de sa part. Le bar de l'arnaque n'avait pas changé, toujours en bon état. J'entrai, saluai Shakky pour ensuite m'asseoir et commander une bouteille de saké. J'avais déjà vidé ma bouteille et toujours aucun signe du stupide rouquin. J'allais partir quand un couteau se posa sur ma gorge et q'une voix que je connaissais trop bien résonna dans mes oreilles. La lame froide me donna des frissons.

-Pars pas si vite chérie !

Mon ancien capitaine s'assit face à moi et je fis de même.

-Faisons ça vite Lockser, j'ai des priorités maintenant.

-Tais-toi gamine ! On peut savoir pourquoi tu traînes avec des hommes-poissons ?

-Ce sont mes nakamas. J'ai rejoins les Pirates du Soleil si tu veux tout savoir, répliquai-je en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine.

-T'es bête à ce point ? Ne perds pas ton temps et reviens dans mon équipage ! m'ordonna l'imbécile de rouquin.

-Ah oui ? Dans ce cas pourquoi c'est seulement maintenant que tu viens me chercher ? Tu sais quoi ?! Laisse tomber ! J'ai plus rien à faire avec toi !

Je me lève et commence à partir. Je me mets dos à lui pour qu'il ne voie pas les larmes qui commençaient à perler sur mes joues. J'avais fait semblant d'être en colère, la vérité c'est qu'il allait me manquer... mais un tout petit peu.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi Jass, je sais que tu m'oublieras vite. Tu t'en remets toujours toi. Rendez vous dans le Shin Sekai captain.

Je sortis du bar et me mis à courir aussi vite que possible. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, je voulais juste partir le plus loin possible du rouquin qui rappelait maintenant de trop mauvais souvenirs à bord du New Days. Alors que je marchais péniblement entre les mangroves de Shabondy, une puissante main attrapa mon poignet. J'avais du mal à distinguer mon interlocuteur à cause des larmes qui brouillaient encore ma vue. Tout était flou autour de moi.

-Ne me touchez pas ! criai-je, apeurée.

-Ferme-là tu veux ?

Je reconnus immédiatement cette voix viril et effrayante.

-Arlong ?

-Arrête de chouiner tu me fais plus pitié que d'habitude…

Mes larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler. Je ne savais pas si c'était de la joie ou de la tristesse mais je me sentais libérée de cette prison. Une prison qui s'appelle Jass Lockser. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'écroulai dans les bras du requin scie. Je serrais très fort son torse musclé avec mes petits bras humains, si faibles. Je pensais qu'il me repousserait instinctivement mais au lieu de ça il entoura mes épaules de ses bras couleur lavande et chuchota à mon oreille.

-Rentrons.

Je m'écartai de lui et il fit de même. Mes jambes n'arrivait plus à me tenir pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je tombai encore dans les bras d'Arlong et il me jeta sur son épaule avec quelques grognements évidemment.

-Même pas capable de marcher, t'es inutile à ce point ? Et réponds même pas !

En fait, il ne m'avait le temps de dire quoi ce soit. Au risque de l'énerver, je me tu.

Nous rentrions donc à 11h sur le navire. D'ici là je m'étais calmée et avais repris mes forces. J'étais de corvée de cuisine mais j'avais pas mal de retard donc je fus aidée par Arlong, à mon grand étonnement, et Koala. Bon, en fait il nous avait pas vraiment aidé à rester adossé au mur en mode touriste de passage. Arlong faisait sans cesse des remarques sur la faiblesse des humains mais on réussit tout de même à finir les plateaux repas dans les temps.

C'était devenu une habitude chez moi d'énerver Arlong alors comme toujours je luis servis son plateau en dernier et très, très lentement. Si lentement qu'il me l'arracha des mains avant que je lui ai donné.

-Et te dépêche pas surtout !

-Tu vois ?! Si t'arrêtais de me parler comme ça tu serais peut-être servi en premier, répliquai-je en croisant les bras avec une moue d'enfant.

-Si tu penses que je vais t'obéir comme les autres…

-Au moins eux, ils sont galants avec moi !

-Vas t'asseoir et arrête de me saouler !

-Y a plus de chaises…

Je luis faisais mon regard le plus attendrissant et battais des cils.

-Allez viens mais me saoule pas ou tu dégages…

-Promis !

Les autres hommes-poissons et Koala, qui écoutaient notre conversation, commencèrent à se chuchoter des messes basses entre eux, comme des commères. Apparemment la réponse d'Arlong les avait surpris au moins autant que moi.

Je m'asseyais donc sur les jambes d'Arlong, comme une enfant et prenais mon petit plateau sur mes genoux pour ne pas déranger l'homme-poisson. Son rostre venait chatouiller ma joue de temps à autre. Pour une fois je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il cherchait à m'énerver car dès qu'il faisait tomber une miette dans mes cheveux bruns foncés, il l'enlevait. Malgré sa soudaine politesse envers moi j'avais envie de le titiller un peu.

-Ça alors mais d'où te vient cette gentillesse ?

-On appelle ça la galanterie mais l'humaine inculte que tu es peut pas connaître, grogna l"homme-poisson.

Quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui lui avais parlé de galanterie tout à l'heure ? Dans la précipitation je me leva de ses genoux et lui de la chaise.

-Ah d'accord, j'ai compris ! Monsieur devient jaloux parce que j'ai dit que les autres étaient galants et pas lui hein ?!

Les muscles d'Arlong commençaient à se contracter de colère quand Tiger intervint entre deux bouchées, l'air franchement agacé.

-Réglez ça autre part qu'à table ou je m'en charge pour vous.

Ça sonnait comme une menace. On acquiesçait tout les deux, personne ne voulait subir le châtiment ultime façon Fisher Tiger. Arlong vint me chuchoter quelques mots à la fin du repas, lorsque je faisais la vaisselle.

-Je te préviens sale humaine, dès que tu seras seule je te tue, me menaça Arlong.

Je ris et il haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-C'est bizarre je suis seule et pourtant tu ne fais rien…

-Regarde la porte idiote !

En effet je pouvais distinguer les têtes d'Octy, Smack et Aladin dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Ah j'ai compris ! Ils savent que monsieur a des envies meurtrières sur une femme sans défense…

Je parlai assez fort pour que les curieux à la porte puissent m'entendre.

-Aaaah ! Il faut prévenir le capitaine ! Cria Octy.

-Et si il était trop tard ?! Questionna Smack.

-Décidez vous… dit tout naturellement Aladin.

On les entendit courir, vers la cabine de Tiger je présume.

-Hey bien maintenant qu'on est seuls…

Arlong fit craquer les os de ses mains puis de son cou avec un sourire des plus maléfiques et moi je déglutis. Mes mains tremblaient de peur, comme si je faisais le poids face à lui…

-Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver un arrangement, pas toi ?

- Ah bon ? Moi je crois pas.

-Arlong, j'ai trop de choses à faire avant de mourir donc s'il te plaît ne me tue pas.

-J'allais pas te tuer sale trouillarde.

Une lueur d'espoir traversa mon regard mais seulement un court instant car cela me paraissait louche, vraiment louche...

-Tu vas juste faire une bonne baignade, jahahaha !

Je déglutis encore, il me jeta sur son épaule et traversa le pont pour enfin me jeter à la mer. Vu la poigne d'Arlong j'avais au moins parcouru dix mètres avant de faire un plat "gracieux". Ne sachant pas nager, l'eau prenait mes forces à chaque fois que je tentais de me débattre.

-Aaah ! Je vais me noyer imbécile !

En entendant mes cris tout l'équipage se ramena sur le pont. Octy me fit remonter à bord tandis que Tiger donnait une bonne correction à Arlong qui repartit avec un rostre plié en deux, un aileron bien écorché et de belles bosses. Un « Tu me le payeras sale humaine ! » retentit depuis la cabine du requin scie et je ricana sournoisement.

* * *

**Si tu veux laisser un petit commentaire c'est juste en dessous alors hésite pas =D**


	3. Un requin sentimental ?

**Encore un chapitre un peu court. Sorry sorry mais j'ai une grosse panne en ce moment :/**

**Je vous promet que le prochain sera au moins un peu plus long... si mon cerveau le permet xD**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Un requin sentimental ?**

Ce soir, afin de me faire pardonner auprès de Tiger pour avoir encore cherché des problèmes à Arlong, je faisais les plateaux-repas. Après avoir les avoir terminés, je fit du porte à porte pour que tout le monde sache que si il avait faim, il pouvait se ramener. Puis, je tomba sur la porte d'Arlong. J'hésita un instant, la main sur la poignée. Il voudrait sûrement pas me voir... Une seconde ! Mais depuis quand je me soucie de ce qu'il pense ? J'entra sans aucune retenue.

-Encore toi ? grogna le requin.

L'homme-poisson était allongé sur son lit trop grand pour un être humain, bras croisés sous là tête. Il avait dl'air e s'être calmé, tant mieux pour moi mais je vais quand même le laisser tranquille pour aujourd'hui. Son rostre était de nouveau droit et des pansements couvraient son aileron. J'imagine que c'est Aladin qui s'est occupé de lui.

-Je voulais te dire que j'ai fini les plateaux… Tu veux que je te le ramène ? lui proposai-je d'une petite voix.

Il eut un rictus sadique.

- Tu ne chercherais pas à te faire pardonner toi ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu la veux ta bouffe ou pas ?!

Il détourna son regard, comme déçu.

-Ouais tant qu'à faire.

Je revins avec son plateau qu'il entama avec un appétit non dissimulé. Je m'assis à côté de lui, sur son lit.

- Tiger ne t'a pas fait trop mal ? lui demandai-je avec un peu d'inquiétude dans ma voix.

- Je ne suis pas aussi faible que toi !

-Je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout… Et puis c'est un peu ma faute.

-T'as trouvé ça toute seule ?

- Tu ne comprends pas que je suis en train de m'excuser ?! Rah tu m'énerves !

Je me levai et eut tout juste le temps de faire un pas qu'Arlong attrapa doucement mon poignet. D'habitude il ne calculai pas sa force, il n'y était pas habitué mais là il faisait un effort.

-Si tu veux te faire pardonner restes un peu.

Je m'allongeai donc, collée à lui avec un grand sourire coller à la face et lui me regardait comme on regarde une cinglée sur qui le traitement du psychiatre n'a rien donné mais alors rien du tout.

-Il te manque vraiment une case…

Pendant qu'il finissait son plateau et même après, on discuta de nos passés respectifs :

-C'était qui le rouquin qui t'a fait chialer ?

-Mon ancien capitaine, Jass Lockser.

-Pourquoi il t'a lâché ?

Je soupirai en repensant à mon rendez-vous avec Jass chez Shakky.

-Disons que j'ai fais la bêtise de trop.

-Tss ! Même ton capitaine ne veut pas de toi. T'es minable à ce point ?

-Bah merci ça fait toujours plaisir… Sinon, tu me parles un peu de toi ?

-Y a pas grand-chose à en dire, j'étais un gamin des rues, dans le district des hommes-poissons. Y avait pas d'avenir pour les enfants comme moi mais Taï-aniki m'a en quelque sorte sauver. Tu peux pas comprendre...

-Tu pourras m'y emmener Arlong ?

-Où ça ?

-Bah sur l'île des hommes-poissons !

Il me frappa gentiment la tête, comme si j'étais une enfant.

-T'as rêvé gamine ! Même Tiger ne voudrait pas t'y emmener, on pourrait tous se faire tuer.

-C'est donc si grave que ça…

- Tiger est en contact avec le roi Neptune, les dragons célestes lui font du chantage. Ils ont placés toute l'île sous surveillance de la Marine, on ne peut plus y aller.

-Ils sont vraiment stupides ces dragons célestes ! Une fois Jass a failli en tuer un, dommage que le cuistot l'en ai empêché ça aurait été drôle…

-T'as l'air de bien l'aimer ce type.

Sa voix était assez haineuse, comme pleine de reproches.

-Jass ? C'était avant. Pendant quelques temps on s'était aimés.

-Et ensuite ?

-J'en ai eu marre de ses sautes d'humeur, ses envies meurtrières et son attitude détestable.

-Alors pourquoi t'es sorti avec ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… Ma curiosité envers lui m'a peut-être poussé trop loin. Mais puisqu'on parle de relations, t'as déjà eu une copine ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça genre j'en ai jamais eu gamine ?!

-Quelle femme un minimum sensée voudrait d'un sauvage comme toi…

-Bah figure-toi que j'en ai eu des tonnes et pas des faibles humaines comme toi ! C'étaient toutes de belles sirènes.

-T'aimes pas les humaines ?

Ses traits se durcirent.

-Réfléchis un peu. Quelle humaine a déjà aimé un homme-poisson ? Vous idolâtrer les sirènes parce qu'elles ont une apparence assez proche de la vôtre mais les hommes-poissons vous dégoûtent.

- Nan ce n'est pas vrai Arlong ! Moi je t'aime beaucoup !

Il écarquilla les yeux et je me rendis compte que ce que venais de dire était grave… beaucoup trop grave. Son visage était comme figé, il ne souriat pas prétentieusement comme je m'y attendais de sa part. Je pensais vraiment qu'il allait rire de moi.

-Pardon ?

J'avais du mal à articuler alors seul un rire nerveux sortit de ma bouche.

-Ahaahahaha… Bon puisque tu as fini ton plateau je vais aller faire la vaisselle.

L'excuse pourrie. Bref, il était encore bouche bée alors j'en profitai pour m'éclipser avec son plateau. Une fois la porte fermée je poussai un long soupir de soulagement et m'étala contre sa porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris pauvre idiote ?! criai-je en lançant le plateau vide contre un mur.

Koala arriva près de moi et me fit un sourire inquiet.

-Sa ne va pas nee-chan ? Pourquoi tu es devant la porte d'Arlong ?

-Oh non Koala, tout va bien… très bien même.

Mon sourire hypocrite me trahit car la fillette me lança un regard suspicieux mais n'insista pas plus sur le sujet.

-Tiger veut te voir nee-chan, je crois que c'est grave.

-Grave ? Bon très bien…

Je secouai ma tête pour « chasser » mes souvenirs des derniers évènements, bien trop gênants à mon goût tout en me dirigeant vers la cabine très luxueuse de mon capitaine. Je toquai trois fois puis ouvrit la porte. Tiger était assis devant son bureau, en train d'écrire. Il m'indiqua la chaise d'en face et je m'assis dessus.

-Koala m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me faire savoir. Qu'est-ce que c'est Tiger-san ?

Il redresse un peu la tête et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Je vais devoir partir sur l'île des hommes-poissons. Je te déposerais sur la prochaine île avec Koala. Arlong restera avec vous au cas où sa se passe mal. C'est tout.

-Une minute… Arlong ? Avec moi et Koala ? Désolé Tiger-san mais ça ne pourrait que mal se passer. Et puis je peux bien m'occuper seule de Koala vous savez…

-Que tu t'occupes de Koala, oui, mais qui s'occupera de ton cas ?

J'arque un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Vous insinuez quoi par là ?

-Que tu attires les problèmes…

-Mais je… C'est faux !

Il sortit d'un de ses tiroirs une très longue feuille. Cette feuille dont personne ne veut parler... La feuille des comptes. A chaque fin de mois, Tiger comptait les dépenses de tout le monde et chacun à sa feuille. C'est comme un petit jeu dans l'équipage, le but est d'avoir une feuille blanche à la fin du mois. Moi ? J'ai jamais eu de feuille blanche...

-Tiens puisqu'on parle de problèmes, j'ai fait les comptes hier et tu me dois pas mal d'argent. 8000 berrys pour le mât brisé, 2000 berrys pour tous les meubles que tu as découpé en cuisine, les 900 berrys que tu m'as emprunter pour faire on ne sait quoi avec hein… Tu veux la suite ? C'est plutôt long.

Je soupirai bruyamment. Mais où je vais le trouver cet argent ?

-Sa ira Tiger-san, la prochaine île est à combien de jours d'ici ?

-On y sera dans 3 jours, d'ici là arrange-toi avec Arlong et Koala pour que votre séjour se passe bien, compris ?

-Bien capitaine et au fait vous pourrez faire payez les 8000 à Arlong !

Je sortis vite fait de la cabine de Tiger et tomba nez à nez avec… devinez qui ?

-Encore toi la crevette ?! T'es toujours sur mon chemin ou c'est comment ?

Ouf, on dirait qu'il avait décidé d'oublier notre petite discussion. Autant pour moi parce que j'ai pas trop envie de rouvrir le sujet.

-Oh tiens salut Arlong, articulais-je avec difficulté, t'es au courant ?

On pouvait clairement voir la goutte de sueur qui coulait derrière ma nuque.

-Qu'est-ce t'as encore fait ?

-Rah mais pourquoi vous pensez toujours que j'ai fait quelque chose ? En plus c'est un truc que Tiger vient juste de me dire !

Ses yeux sont désormais mi-clos, comme s'il avait du mal à me croire ce qui était sûrement le cas.

-Allez raconte j'ai pas tout mon temps.

Non vraiment, ça lui écorcherait la bouche de dire "s'il te plaît".

-Tiger a des trucs à faire sur l'île des hommes-poissons donc il nous déposera tous les trois sur la prochaine île ! Pas d'objection ?

-Une minute gamine ! Quand tu dis tous les trois, tu parles de qui au juste ?

Au cas où je m'écarta un peu de lui. Le truc c'est qu'avec il fallait toujours préparer sa réponse et si dans tous les cas votre réponse ne lui plairait pas ben… préparez vous à recevoir son coup.

-Hum… Je parle de toi, de moi et de Koala… dis-je avec un sourire des plus innocent.

-Encore toi je pourrais supporter mais y a la morveuse qui se rajoute !

- Hey ne parle pas comme ça de Koala ! T'es vraiment qu'un stupide misanthrope !

Je croyais qu'il allait me répondre, m'insulter et que ça allait peut-être finir en gentille dispute, comme toujours. Mais il ne me répondit pas et en plus me tourna le dos pour partir on ne sait où. J'aurais encore préféré qu'il me frappe plutôt que ce silence qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Peut-être que c'était à cause de ce que je lui avais dit tout à l'heure mais je ne pense que cela l'ai troublé à ce point. Il n'était pas du genre à réfléchir beaucoup de toute façon…

* * *

**Oubliez pas de laissez une petite review si ça vous a plu *o***

**Et puis si ça vous plaît pas... dites-le quand même que j'améliore :s**


	4. Un nouveau départ

**Encore un nouveau chapitre ! Je voulais juste vous dire que je suis en train de préparer une nouvelle fic entre Kaku et un OC, je sais pas encore quand je vais poster le premier chapitre mais ça ne saurait tarder :)**

**Bonne lecture, profitez bien ça durera pas °w°**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un nouveau départ**

Il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant que moi, Koala et l'autre débile quittions le bateau pour nous installer quelques temps sur l'île la plus proche. Depuis que je l'avait insulté Arlong ne sortait plus de sa cabine, ou très peu. Le plus étrange c'était que dès qu'il sortait de sa cabine, c'était pour aller dans celle de Tiger ! Aladin m'avait dit de le laisser tranquille pour l'instant mais non, ce stupide requin m'évitait vraiment. J'avais bien essayé de le provoquer gentiment, comme je l'ai toujours fait, mais à chaque fois il m'ignorait alors qu'il devrait m'insulter ou même me frapper !

Rien que penser à son comportement m'énervait alors je sortis voir Smack qui nettoyait le pont. Si je ne pouvais même pas embêter Arlong alors pourquoi pas Smack ? Le blond venait tout juste de finir d'astiquer la partie ouest du bateau. Je pris des vieilles sandales bien crades qui traînaient dans la cave et commença ma promenade sur ce plancher si propre. Chacun de mes pas laissait une trace marron sur le plancher autrefois brillant.

Smack s'essuya le front du revers de la main en soupirant et je me mis à ricaner en pensant à tout son travail… désormais gâché sans qu'il le sache. Dommage, il m'entendit et se retourna lentement. Il me regarda puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers toutes les petites traces marron que j'avais éparpillées ci et là. Il fronça les sourcils de colère, serra les poings et m'indiqua la porte de ma cabine du doigt.

-MAKO ! Retourne dans ta cabine ! hurla Smack, hors de lui.

-Oui, oui… dans une minute, répondis-je en continuant à faire traîner mes pieds sur le sol, bras croisés derrière la tête.

-J'ai dit DEGAGE !

-On a même plus le droit de se balader sérieux… répliquais-je d'un air boudeur.

Je me décida finalement à laisser Smack continuer ou plutôt recommencer son travail. Ah, tiens… Ma porte était entrouverte, je suis pourtant sûre de l'avoir fermée en partant. Je l'ouvris tout doucement et vis Koala allongée sur mon lit. Rassurée de ne pas voir d'aileron lavande traîner dans le coin, j'entra.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? demandais-je à la petite fille.

-Je discutais avec Arlong, nee-chan ! répondit gaiement Koala.

Arlong ? Dans ma chambre ? Mes yeux firent le tour de la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur le fameux requin scie qui était en mode vacancier, bras derrière la tête, chapeau rabaissé sur les yeux et jambes bien détendues, sur mon fauteuil. Mon fauteuil !

-Je vois que monsieur prend le temps de s'installer ! Sors de ma chambre immédiatement !

Il se redressa et remis son chapeau noir correctement.

-Et si je veux pas ? répliqua Arlong avec un sourire prétentieux collé aux lèvres.

-Mais c'est ma chambre alors tu sors !

-Je te laisse bien venir dans la mienne alors je vois pas le problème…

Il marque un point.

-On ne t'a donc jamais appris à respecter les femmes ?!

-Faut croire que non.

Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure pour me retenir de l'insulter quand son sourire s'accentua.

-Je vais répéter ma demande : Arlong, s'il te plaît, sors de ma chambre…

-Tu vois quand tu veux !

Génial, maintenant c'est moi la malpolie ! Il finit par sortir après avoir lancé un regard plein de dégoût à la petite fille qui baissa les yeux. Décidément il avait toujours ses mauvaises habitudes de misanthrope.

-Il ne t'a pas fait de mal hein ? demandai-je, inquiète, à la petite Koala.

-Non... répondit la petite fille, toujours autant intimidée par l'homme-poisson.

-Mais alors qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux dans ma chambre ?

-J'étais venue voir si tu avais fini de recoudre ma robe bleue et je l'ai vu en train de fouiller tes tiroirs nee-chan, répondis la petite fille, sourire aux lèvres.

-Mes tiroirs ? Mais j'ai rien à cacher, il est vraiment dérangé ce requin… Ah et pour ta robe j'ai pas encore fini, je continuerai quand on aura débarqué.

-D'accord nee-chan ! A tout à l'heure.

Koala s'en alla elle aussi et je me retrouvais à fouiller mes propres tiroirs par curiosité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu chercher ? Je n'avais aucun secret pour les Pirates du Soleil, j'avais accepté de leur raconter mon passé dans les moindres détails alors pourquoi Arlong n'aurait-il pas confiance en moi ? Bon, d'accord, il y avait certaines choses que je n'avais dites qu'à Tiger mais si tout le monde était au courant… Ils ne voudraient plus me parler.

Le soleil commençait à décliner. Après avoir rempli mon sac en toile noire de jeans, short, débardeurs et vestes, je partis aider Koala à faire son sac. Elle y mit diverses robes, quelques jupes et des t-shirt. Il allait bientôt faire nuit et le dîner avait déjà été fait par Octy. Ce soir c'était des boulettes au poulpe en grande quantité, à consommer sans modération bien sûr. Macro avait sorti au moins une dizaine de bouteilles de saké et d'autres sortes alcools de la cave.

Etant une grande buveuse, je me lançai sans hésitation, bientôt suivi par tout l'équipage sauf Koala bien sûr. Il se faisait tard alors je raccompagnai la petite fille à sa chambre puis retourna boire un peu avec Tiger et les autres. On se racontait des histoires complètement loufoques comme celle du dauphin qui avait mangé un ours... C'est dur à expliquer.

Les étoiles brillaient intensément cette nuit-là, comme pour saluer notre départ. Arlong était assis à l'écart, sur un tonneau, bouteille d'alcool en main. Je vins m'asseoir sur le tonneau voisin en titubant à cause de tout le saké que j'avais bu.

-Tu n'es pas triste de quitter tes "frères" ? lui demandais-je.

-T'as fini avec tes questions à deux balles ? Tire-toi de là !

-Ils vont me manquer… hic ! répondis-je avec un hoquet.

-Mouais si tu veux.

Je croisais mes bras sous ma poitrine et fronçais les sourcils.

-Quel insensible franchement !

-Tu veux pas que je chiale aussi ? dit l'homme-poisson avec ironie.

Une soudaine envie d'alcool fit son apparition.

-Oï Arlong ! Donne-moi la bouteille !

-Nan t'as trop bu gamine.

Je voulais lui prendre la bouteille mais l'alcool me fit perdre l'équilibre et je l'entraînai dans ma chute vers cette étendue d'eau sombre et glacée. Personne ne nous entendit tomber, ils étaient trop occupés à boire et chanter. Je me débattais dans l'eau, ne sachant pas nager. Une main attrapa mon débardeur puis me jeta sur le pont.

Je tremblais à cause de l'eau froide sur mon corps mais aussi la peur que j'ai ressentie en tombant. J'ai toujours eu peur de me noyer mais je prenais sur moi. Je relevai mes yeux vers le regard brûlant de colère d'Arlong. Il attrapa rageusement le haut de mon débardeur et me souleva jusqu'à ce que mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Tu veux crever ou quoi ? Et en plus tu ne sais même pas nager, t'es pitoyable ! cria-t-il, hors de lui.

-Je…Pardon… Je voulais pas te faire tomber, répondis-je, tête baissée.

-Je parle de toi idiote ! T'aurais pu te noyer !

Lentement, il lâcha mon débardeur et me laissa retomber sur le sol froid.

-Refais ça et je te tue… stupide humaine ! ajouta-t-il.

-Désolé...

Il se releva et je fis de même.

-Attends-moi là.

Je m'assis sur le même tonneau qu'avant, en faisant attention de ne pas me pencher en arrière. Le requin scie revint seulement trente secondes plus tard avec une petite serviette blanche dans la main gauche. Il la jeta sur ma tête sans un regard et s'en alla de suite vers sa cabine.

-Hey Arlong ! criai-je en me relevant du tonneau.

-Quoi encore ?!

-Merci… dis-je avec un petit sourire, je me sentais coupable.

-Va te coucher !

Il claqua la porte. Je séchai mes cheveux bruns qui m'arrivaient maintenant à la taille en regardant le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Un sourire apparu sur mon visage. Je pensais encore au moment où Arlong m'avait sorti de l'eau. Il avait vraiment changé, il ne me traitait plus comme un être inférieur à lui. Toutefois, sa haine des humains, elle, ne changerait sûrement jamais. C'est le genre de chose qui met des années à disparaître mais je suis certaine que c'est possible parce qu'au fond Arlong est quelqu'un de bien.

Par le hublot de ma chambre, les rayons du soleil venaient m'éblouir les yeux. Je m'étira tel un félin et enfila en vitesse un jean noir, un haut rouge s'arrêtant au-dessus du nombril, une veste en cuir noir aussi courte que le haut et une paire de talons. Après m'être lavé le visage, je coiffai mes cheveux en une longue queue de cheval qui se terminait au bas de mon dos. Je pris mon sac et courut le plus vite possible rejoindre les autres sur le pont. Des sifflements appréciateurs accompagnèrent mon arrivée ainsi qu'un grognement.

-Toujours la dernière, hein ? se plaignit Arlong.

-Sois pas jaloux mon petit requin ! dis-je avec ironie, le défiant du regard.

-Si tu crois que je vais tomber à tes pieds comme les autres tu peux rêver ! répliqua l'homme-poisson avec un air de dégoût.

-Je ne les manipule pas, c'est clair ?! criai-je sans réfléchir au fait que seul Tiger était au courant.

J'allai chercher du secours dans les yeux de mon capitaine. Il hocha la tête, compréhensif, et tapa dans ses mains pour changer de sujet mais tout le monde n'était pas dupe. Ils avaient bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Allez ! Il est temps de se dire au revoir…

Je sentais le regard d'Arlong sur moi, il allait sûrement insisté sur le sujet une fois que nous serons seuls. Octy et Smack m'enlacèrent en même temps et une petite larme coula sur mon visage.

-Vous allez me manquer.

-Toi aussi Mako, répondis Smack.

-On reviendra le plus vite possible, ajouta Octy.

Macro me donna une bonne tape sur la tête en guise d'au revoir. Je pense que c'est pas trop son truc les câlins… Enfin, je dis au revoir à Tiger d'un hochement de tête.

-Tiger-san, ils finiront par savoir… alors, tu penses qu'ils me feront toujours confiance ?

-Ne t'en fais pas Mako, tes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises alors ça ira… Mais il y en a un qui aura un peu de mal à y croire, ajouta Tiger en se tournant vers Arlong.

-Je lui expliquerais… Au revoir, capitaine.

En face de nous se trouvait une île assez petite. Le climat était celui d'automne ce qui m'arrangeait car je n'aimais pas trop l'hiver. Des feuilles d'érables orange, marrons et jaunes ou écarlates couvraient le sol dans son intégralité. Presque touts les bâtiments étaient taillés dans des arbres gigantesques, c'était un véritable spectacle de la nature.

Je pris la main de Koala et descendis du bateau pour rejoindre Arlong qui nous attendait sur le quai. Tandis que le bateau s'éloignait lentement de nous, tout l'équipage nous disaient au revoir en agitant leurs bras. Tiger mit le cap vers l'archipel des Shabondy pour être le plus proche possible de l'île des hommes-poissons. Au fur et à mesure que le bateau s'éloignait, une brume épaisse vint le recouvrir. Ils étaient partis.

-Bon allons trouver un hôtel ! dis-je, pleine d'enthousiasme pour cacher ma tristesse.

-Et tu veux le payer avec quoi ton hôtel ? ricana Arlong.

Mon enthousiasme disparut, mon visage se décomposa.

-Pardon ? Ne me dis pas que… Arlong !

-Quoi ?! J'allais pas gaspiller mon argent pour deux humaines paumées ! se justifia l'homme-poisson.

Je croisai mes bras sous ma poitrine et fronce les sourcils. Maintenant au moins je savais pourquoi son sac paraissait si léger !

-Tu savais que j'étais couverte de dettes et pourtant tu n'as rien pris ?!

-Sa va, sa va ! Attendez-moi ici !

Il courut vers la ville et se fraya facilement un chemin entre les passants qui s'écartaient devant lui, effrayés ou dégoûtés. Le requin scie les regardait avec un air de supériorité non dissimulé. Les préjugés sur les hommes-poissons étaient nombreux mais en réalité étaient-ils si différents de nous, les humains ? Vivre près d'eux m'avait permise de répondre à cette question si importante aujourd'hui. Non, seul leur apparence les différencie de nous mais leur façon de vivre ou encore leurs caractères étaient tout à fait similaires aux nôtres.

Mais si la réponse était non, alors pourquoi cette discrimination qui pouvait conduire à la guerre ? La peur de l'inconnu je crois. Mais même avec ça je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout le monde les détestait. Ne devrait-on pas les admirer pour leur force ou leur capacité à vivre sur terre ou sous la mer au lieu d'en être effrayé ? C'est vrai quoi, ils sont juste géniaux… Moi je les envie. Pourquoi tout le monde disait qu'ils étaient repoussants ?

Je n'allais pas dire qu'ils étaient tous à mon goût mais as-t-on déjà essayé de les voir comme des hommes avec qui on pourrait avoir une relation, se marier, avoir des enfants ? Moi j'ai essayé. Et c'est là que j'ai compris que mes sentiments envers Arlong n'étaient pas ceux que je croyais.

* * *

**Allez, avouez ! La dernière phrase de Mako vous stresse hein ? Et si elle n'aimait pas vraiment Arlong en fait ? Ce serait moche :O**

**Laisse-moi un petit commentaire :)**


	5. Les douleurs du passé

**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Voici le cinquième chapitre de Morsure de requin. Ce chapitre-là a été écrit pendant mes vacances en Ethiopie où internet buggait à mort aussi :(**

**Peut-être en sera-t-il meilleur qui sait ? Il parle du passé de Mako donc si vous voulez capter ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre je vous conseille de pas le zapper :p**

**J'ai écrit une nouvelle fanfic, c'est un KakuxOC. Allez jeter un petit coup d'œil au premier chapitre s'il vous plaît =)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les douleurs du passé**

Voici mon histoire ou plutôt mon passé. Avant de rencontrer les Pirates du Soleil, j'étais complètement différente. Je n'ai pas toujours été la gentille Mako qui s'entend bien avec les hommes-poissons. Il m'a fallu du temps pour devenir la Mako que vous connaissez mais commençons par le tout début.

Je gardais très peu de souvenirs de mon enfance et si je réfléchis bien, je n'en ai pas eu. Mes parents ne voulaient pas de moi car je n'étais pas la jeune fille polie et bien élevée qu'ils voulaient que je sois. Nous vivions sur une petite île automnale du nom de Lorca. Voilà pourquoi cette saison est ma préférée. Je partais souvent me balader dans la forêt juste pour entendre le délicieux craquement des feuilles mortes sous mes pas. Je savais bien que j'étais la honte de ma famille car je refusais d'étudier ou de me comporter comme les autres enfants mais ça m'était égal. Résultat, j'étais rejetée. Mes parents ont attendu mes dix ans pour me jeter dehors, un jour de pluie.

Les nuages assombrissaient le ciel, s'accordant parfaitement à mon humeur. Une petite larme coula sur ma joue tandis que je me laissais retomber lamentablement contre la porte du bâtiment qui fut autrefois ma maison. C'est vrai, je n'avais pas été une bonne fille mais je ne voulais pas non plus finir comme ça… Le froid engourdissait mes muscles et petit à petit je sombrai dans le sommeil. Une lumière intense me força à ouvrir les yeux, le soleil s'était levé. J'étais toujours assise devant cette vieille porte mais je savais bien qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait pas, pas pour moi… Dans ma tête, je me disais que de toute façon je pouvais me débrouiller sans eux mais je savais bien qu'une enfant de mon âge n'avait aucun pouvoir dans ce vaste monde.

Je passai mon temps à traîner dans les quartiers en quête de nourriture ou de choses à voler, à me battre avec les autres enfants des rues et à dormir dehors, la faim au ventre. Je ne pensais pas que ça changerait un jour, je m'étais habituée à cette vie misérable. Je passais près du marché et m'arrêta devant un stand. C'était un vieil homme avec un visage ridé, des cheveux, une moustache et une longue barbe blanchis par l'âge qui tenait ce stand de ramens. Mon estomac me fit vite comprendre que je ne lui avais rien donné depuis trop longtemps. Discrètement je passai dans le dos du vieillard et emporta un gros bol de ramens avec moi. Une main attrapa ma robe recousue de partout alors que j'allais m'enfuir et je tressaillis.

-Hey petite voleuse ! Tu as faim ?

La voix du vieil homme était rauque et il toussotait beaucoup. J'hésitais à lui répondre. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne pouvais plus compter sur personne. Ne plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit était devenue ma règle d'or.

-…Oui.

Il lissa sa longue barbe avec ses doigts, comme s'il réfléchissait.

-Pas de famille hein… Viens avec moi ma petite.

-Non, laisse-moi !

Je partis en courant. Sans m'en rendre compte, chaque jour, mes pas me menaient vers ce stand. Il me donnait toujours un bol de ramens et insistait pour m'emmener avec lui. J'avais toujours refusé mais je me dis que c'était peut-être le moment de changer, il m'offrait une nouvelle vie. A la fin de la journée, il s'en allait vers la forêt orange. Par curiosité je suivis l'inconnu. Il me fit traverser une petite forêt et je retrouvais enfin le plaisir de marcher les feuilles mortes. Mon cœur se réchauffa en entendant ce petit craquement, subtil et fort à la fois. L'habitat du vieillard était une petite maison de bois, perdue au milieu de la forêt. L'intérieur était simple : deux lits, une table pour manger, une cuisine et une salle de bain. Pas glorieux mais désormais ce sera ma maison.

Papy Kay s'occupait de moi comme si j'étais sa fille, j'appréciais mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas mériter tant d'attention de sa part. J'avais grandi, je n'étais plus une petite fille énergique mais une adolescente responsable maintenant. Désormais le vieillard n'avait plus la force pour s'occuper du stand donc c'était moi qui m'en chargeais le matin. Sa santé se dégradait et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Personne ne venait nous voir au milieu de cette forêt mais cette nuit quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Méfiante, je réveillai le vieux qui fronça les sourcils. Il prit son fusil et ouvrit la porte. C'était un homme aussi vieux que mon protecteur. Ses vêtements étaient un peu usés, il portait un grand sac de voyageur et s'aidait à l'aide d'une canne. Après lui avoir serré la main, Kay se retourna vers moi en souriant.

-Je te présente Gérald, c'est un vieil ami. Il revient d'un long voyage, va donc lui préparer une soupe Mako.

-Enchanté, je suis Mako, chuchotai-je en direction du voyageur.

Après avoir fini la soupe que je lui avais préparée, monsieur Gérald commença une grande discussion avec le papy Kay et je m'assis à la table avec eux pour ne pas en perdre une miette.

-Oh tu as adopté une jeune fille ? Elle est adorable. Tu sais que je reviens d'un long voyage Kay… Hey bien figure-toi que je t'ai rapporté un petit cadeau.

-Un cadeau ? Ce n'était pas la peine.

-Je te dois bien ça ! Tiens. Je l'ai trouvé à South Blue.

Il sortis de son gros sac en toile beige une boîte noire avec une serrure dorée et une clé de même couleur. La boîte s'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait un fruit ou… Non, ça ne ressemblait pas à un fruit. La chose était sombre, mélange de violet, de noir et de gris avec des motifs en spirales très complexes. Je pouvais aussi observer quelques rayures dorées, très fines. Une telle chose ne pouvait être qu'un fruit du démon, papy Kay m'en avait déjà parlé ainsi que de la malédiction qui frappe celui qui le mange. On ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça un cadeau mais bon, chacun son point de vue.

-Gérald… Je suis trop vieux pour ça. Garde-le mon ami.

-Tu as des problèmes d'argent, hein ? Je le sais… C'est le fruit de la manipulation, le Sosa Sosa no Mi. Avec ça, tu n'aurais plus à t'inquiéter Kay. Il peut te donner absolument tout ce que tu désires.

-Je veux bien le prendre mais ce genre de chose n'apporte rien de bon. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais ce n'est vraiment pas la peine.

-Bien, dans ce cas je te dis au revoir mon vieux, j'ai encore de longs voyages à faire ! Tu sais bien que je ne tiens pas en place ahaha !

Il donna une petite tape dans le dos de papi Kay et sortit de la maison en bois. Il était plutôt énergique pour un vieillard je trouve.

-Papi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas de ce fruit ? Il pourrait t'aider…

-Je lui ai dis non pour toi Mako… Gérald ne m'a pas tout dit à propos de cette horreur mais je connais pas mal de fruits du démon et celui-là fait partie des pires selon moi.

-Monsieur Gérald a dit qu'il pouvait nous donner tout ce qu'on veut… n'est-ce pas une bonne chose ?

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande… A ce propos, tu vas avoir seize ans et j'imagine que tu ne comptes pas passer ta vie avec un vieillard comme moi. Ne voudrais-tu pas explorer le monde ?

J'écarquillai les yeux. Je n'avais jamais pensé à partir d'ici même si mon souhait le plus cher était de quitter cette île qui ne m'avait jamais rien donné de bon.

-Explorer le monde… Je ne suis pas trop sûre.

-Ne me mens pas Mako, je te connais bien. Tous les jours tu vas regarder la mer pendant des heures avant d'aller dormir et les jours de pluie je te vois traîner devant une vieille maison du village. Rester ici te fais du mal, demain tu partiras.

En effet, il arrivait souvent que mes pas me mènent vers la plage le soir et les jours de pluie continuaient à me briser le cœur, à m'emprisonner dans le passé. Le vieux n'avait pas tort, il était temps pour moi de changer mon avenir.

Le lendemain, ma valise était prête. Papy Kay m'attendait devant la cheminée, il tenait la boîte contenant le fruit du démon dans ses mains tremblantes. La nostalgie et la tristesse emplissaient ses yeux sombres.

-Te voilà ma petite… J'aimerais que tu le prennes avec toi.

Il me tendit la boîte ainsi que la clé. Je les pris sans savoir pourquoi. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une malédiction ni d'un quelconque pouvoir.

-Le fruit ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu as dit toi-même que c'était mal…

-C'est exact. Mako, écoute bien : une jeune fille de ton âge a peu de chance de survivre seule dans un monde qu'elle ne connaît pas. Toutefois, ce fruit te sera bien utile et peut te sauver la vie mais je t'interdis d'en abuser. Il peut faire bien des choses mais en contrepartie Mako, si tu en abuses, tu ne pourras pas avoir d'amis, ni de famille, tu seras seule… Comprends-tu cela ma petite ?

-J-je crois… Adieu papy Kay.

J'avais menti, je ne comprenais pas. J'avais déjà pas mal d'idées de ce que je pourrais faire de ce fruit mais je le mangerais seulement quand j'aurais seize ans. En attendant, je l'avais enterré. Ma nouvelle maison se trouvait à West Blue, dans un petit village d'agriculteurs. Une vieille femme m'hébergea, elle me faisait penser à Kay. Je regrettais de l'avoir quitté alors qu'il était à deux doigts de mourir.

Le jour de mon anniversaire, je me rendis dans le potager pour déterrer la boîte. Je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre avoir ce fruit, il me le fallait. La main tremblante, je pris la clé dorée dans la poche de mon jean et ouvris la boîte. Le fruit y était toujours, répandant cette aura sombre autour de lui. Un frisson me parcourut. J'avais l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal mais tant pis, personne ne m'en empêcherait.

Déterminée, je dévora le fruit du démon malgré son goût tout bonnement infect. Je m'essuyai la bouche du revers de la main. Un petit détail me surprise, je pensais me sentir différente après ça mais rien n'avait changé. Enfin, ça c'était ce que je croyais. Depuis cet événement, plus personne ne me disait non et je me faisais peur, mes yeux avaient changés... De temps en temps, ils prenaient la même couleur que le fruit, du violet, du noir et du doré. Je pense qu'ils prennent cette couleur-là quand je me sers du fruit, quand quelqu'un est sous mon emprise. C'était joli mais effrayant, ça n'avait rien d'humain.

Au départ je voulais croire que ce n'était qu'une blague mais voilà de quoi était capable le Sosa Sosa no Mi. Il m'avait rendu mauvaise et je n'y pouvais rien, je ne pouvais que me soumettre à son pouvoir. Le fruit me contrôlait, j'ai détruit la vie de tous les agriculteurs de cette île, les forçant à se détester, s'entre-tuer. Et pourtant je n'avais aucun remords, j'étais devenue une meurtrière. La Marine ne tarda pas à me coller une prime de vingt millions ainsi que le surnom de _La Manipulatrice_. Fière de moi, je continuai ce massacre dans d'autres villages. Personne ne se dressait contre moi. Depuis tout ce temps, je pensais que Kay était mort mais je me trompais. Il m'envoya une lettre le jour de mes dix-sept ans…

_Bonjour Mako,_

_J'aurais aimé te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire mais non, tu ne le mérites plus. Je veux tout d'abord m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû te donner ce fruit, tu étais trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'un tel pouvoir représentait. Je ne vais pas tarder à mourir, mes dernières pensées seront pour toi Mako. Je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma propre fille alors s'il te plaît, arrête ce massacre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu n'es pas un monstre et je continuerai à croire en toi. Trouve des amis et sois heureuse, la mort n'attend pas._

Des petites taches rondes étaient présentent sur le papier blanc. Kay avait pleuré en m'écrivant cela, il était désespéré. Il avait raison, j'avais changée et je le savais mais peu importe. J'avais enfin le pouvoir de faire ce que je voulais et même lui ne m'arrêterait pas, personne ne m'arrêterait car j'en ai décidé ainsi. Ma détermination m'a poussée à emprisonner un village semblable à celui où j'ai grandis. Tout le monde m'obéissait et ceux qui tentaient de se révolter mourraient. C'était ainsi et pas autrement, l'île m'appartenait.

Quelques temps plus tard, on m'apprit que Kay s'était suicidé. A cause de moi. J'ai refusé de changer alors il a voulu me montrer à quoi menait un tel pouvoir. La mort. Maintenant je comprends ce qu'il voulait me dire, ce fruit du démon me donnera tout ce que je désire mais jamais je n'aurais de véritables amis. J'étais triste et pourtant les larmes ne voulaient pas couler. Une sorcière qui a perdu toute trace de sentiment ou de sensibilité, voilà ce que j'étais. Peu importe à quel point mon cœur était brisé, j'étais allé trop loin pour arrêter.

Beaucoup de pirates ont tentés de récupérer l'île sous mon emprise mais personne ne réussissait face à moi, mon pouvoir était trop fort pour eux, jusqu'à ce jour en tout cas… Les New Days Pirates venaient d'accoster dans la baie. Je me disais que ce n'était que des nouveaux esclaves à mon service mais j'avais tort. Leur capitaine, Jass Lockser, réussit à me vaincre.

Ma première défaite, j'en garde un goût amer mais je suis satisfaite. J'étais heureuse, il m'avait délivrée de ce pouvoir qui m'obsédait. Je jurai que plus jamais un tel massacre ne se reproduira car c'est à cause de cela que papy Kay n'était plus de ce monde. Jass me demanda de rejoindre son équipage car il avait reconnu ma force et bien que méfiante, j'acceptai. On ne m'avait pas donné un très bel accueil mais je ne m'en plaignis pas.

Le seul que j'appréciais un minimum dans cette bande de brutes était le mécanicien, un homme musclé à la peau basanée et aux cheveux blonds foncés. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que les miens. Il n'avait jamais voulu me dire son nom en prétendant qu'il n'en avait pas alors je l'appelais mécano-san. Il avait beau être bizarre, c'était un type sympa. Même après avoir vu ce dont j'étais capable l'équipage ne me respectait pas car il savait que sans mes pouvoirs de manipulation je restais une simple femme.

Au début, je les laissais faire, je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal sous le regard de Jass. Mais dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, je ne me gênais pas pour les humilier, les forçant à s'agenouiller devant moi ou se battre entre eux. J'en tirais un plaisir semblable à celui que j'éprouvais après avoir tué. Malheureusement, Jass ne tarda pas à apprendre mes actes et il trouva bien vite le moyen de me contrôler. Lorsque mes pouvoirs prenaient le dessus sur ma raison, il m'enchaînait avec du granit marin pendant plusieurs jours. Cela ne me faisait pas plaisir mais si c'était le seul moyen pour ne faire de mal à personne alors je ne me plaindrais pas. J'admirais Jass pour sa force et sa volonté de fer et je le détestais pour sa cruauté. Mais lui il m'aimait pour je ne sais quelle raison. Toutefois, je sentais sa méfiance, il avait peur que je tente de le contrôler en me servant de ses sentiments. P

Pour ma survie dans l'équipage, je faisais semblant de l'aimer aussi, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Rester près de lui m'assurait une protection sans faille. Jass ne me donnait jamais de travail sur le bateau même s'il savait que je pouvais me rendre utile. Depuis que je les avais rejoins, les New Days Pirates étaient sans cesse pourchassés par la Marine, tout allait mal. Les hommes de l'équipage se révoltaient, Jass ne pouvait pas les ignorer plus longtemps. Ils voulaient tous que je m'en aille mais Jass trouva une solution. Si je parvenais à voler des documents qui se trouvaient dans un QG de la Marine je pouvais rester et si je n'y parviens pas, Jass devra me tuer lui-même. Par précaution, le mécanicien de l'équipage avait placé un dial qui enregistrait les sons dans mes vêtements, je ne pouvais pas les trahir. Le vol devait se passer pendant la nuit, Jass vint me voir avec une cape dans les mains.

-Salut gamine, tu te sens prête ? me demanda le rouquin avec son éternel sourire carnassier.

-On peut dire…

-Prends-la.

Il me tendit la cape et je la saisis doucement. Elle était noire avec des broderies dorées sur les bords et le bout de la capuche.

-Jass, tu sais bien que je ne réussirais pas.

-Tu peux détruire des dizaines de villages mais pas voler un simple document pour moi ? T'es vraiment bizarre Mako !

Un sanglot remonta dans ma gorge en pensant à tout ce que j'avais fait. J'enfilai la cape pour cacher mon visage. Jass ne manquai jamais une occasion de me mettre mal à l'aise en évoquant mon noir passé.

- Tuer et voler ce n'est pas la même chose… Ne confonds pas.

-Ouais, t'as raison ! C'est trop facile de tuer, t'en sais quelque chose hein…

-La ferme !

-Du calme… T'as pas à te sentir coupable, je t'assure, ajouta mon capitaine en passant son bras musclé autour de mes épaules.

Un frisson me parcourut. Je détestais qu'il me touche mais je devais bien jouer le jeu.

-C'est l'heure, j'y vais, inventai-je pour me dégager le plus vite possible de son étreinte.

De nature agile, je sauta sans problème de la rambarde du bateau jusqu'au quai de bois. Un cheval couleur ébène m'attendait. Je caressa son encolure pour le détendre et monta sur la selle. Un dernier regard vers le New Days et je partis au galop. Je commençais à apercevoir le QG, un grand bâtiment de béton bourré de soldats. Je descendis du cheval pour continuer le reste à pieds. Par chance, il n'y avait pas de gardes à l'entrée donc pénétrer dans la base serait un jeu d'enfant. Je repérai très vite ce que je cherchais, le bureau de l'Amiral Kizaru. J'y entra lentement, toujours sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas réveiller les soldats au repos. Le document que cherchais Jass était celui qui parlait des projets de la Marine concernant les New Days Pirates. Notre influence grandissais depuis que je les avais rejoins donc Jass s'inquiétait de ce qui pourrait arriver à l'avenir. Je pris le document bleu et m'apprêtais à quitter la base quand une voix m'interpella.

-Mais où vas-tu comme ça jeune fille ?

Je me retournai brusquement, surprise de ne pas être seule. L'Amiral Kizaru se tenait face à moi. Maintenant je n'avais plus aucune chance de m'en sortir. Me battre contre lui ne servirait à rien alors je courus, tête baissée, le plus vite possible vers le bateau mais quelque chose me stoppa. Je m'étais cogné contre Kizaru qui m'avait rattrapé en un rien de temps avec son fruit du démon.

-Un séjour à Impel Down te ferais du bien n'est-ce pas ? _La Manipulatrice_…

Je frissonnai quand il prononça mon surnom. Je lâchai le paquet bleu que je tenais dans mes mains. Il fronça les sourcils devant ce geste.

-J'abandonne la piraterie, je ne suis pas de taille contre un Amiral. Retirez-moi cette prime et je jure que plus jamais vous n'entendrez parlez de _La Manipulatrice_. Je vous rends ce document, je n'en ai plus besoin.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux de surprise. C'est sûr qu'une pirate qui veut marchander avec un Amiral ce n'est pas tous les jours… Je profitai de son état de choc pour m'éclipser dans la pénombre, sans le document. Le dial avait tout enregistré. Le mécanicien était un homme intelligent, il reconnaîtra la voix de Kizaru et en déduira que j'ai abandonnée ma mission pour ne pas mourir, que ce n'est pas une véritable trahison. Je suis malgré tout retournée sur le New Days, pour leur faire mes adieux. En passant devant les pirates enragés de me voir encore vie, je glissa discrètement le dial dans le jean du mécano qui sourit en sentant sa poche s'alourdir. Jass était presque surpris de me revoir et s'approcha de moi sous le regard malfaisant de ses hommes. Je n'ai jamais été appréciée de l'équipage. Sa main attrapa ma gorge. J'aurais pu l'en empêcher mais plus jamais je ne manipulerais qui que ce soit.

-Tu n'as pas réussi, tu dois mourir ! cria à Jass devant ses hommes avant de me jeter à la mer.

A cause de la malédiction j'aurais sans doute coulée vers les fonds marins mais je tombais sur une planche de bois. Lockser m'avait encore donné une chance, une fois de plus et malgré cela je n'arrivais toujours pas à apprécier cet homme, peut-être parce qu'il était encore plus cruel que je l'étais avant. Il prenait encore plus plaisir que moi à tuer et cela me dégoûtait. Si il avait mit cette planche de bois ici, ça voulait dire qu'il reviendrait mais je devais l'oublier si je voulais vraiment changer pour de bon.

C'est ainsi que je fis la rencontre des Pirates du Soleil, mes sauveurs. Je leur étais redevable et pourtant mes vieilles habitudes ne partaient pas, je mentais sans cesse sur mon passé. Quand ils me posaient une question sur mon enfance, je disais que j'avais eu une famille géniale, que je ne manquais de rien et que j'aimais Jass Lockser. Mains tout cela n'était qu'une feinte à ma véritable douleur. Jamais un mot sur mes pouvoirs. Si ils savaient qu'à n'importe quel moment je pouvais les contrôler, leur faire croire des choses, jamais ils ne m'accepteraient parmi eux. Mais surtout, si ils voyaient mon avis de recherche, ce serait pire encore…

Le seul au courant était leur capitaine, Fisher Tiger. C'était un homme de confiance, je savais qu'il me croirait et surtout qu'il ne dirait rien. Je l'aimais beaucoup car il a su faire abstraction de mes crimes pour voir en moi quelqu'un de bien, qui peut changer. Toutefois, j'avais peur de perdre le contrôle à nouveau, surtout quand Arlong, un stupide homme requin scie, cherchait à me provoquer. Chaque fois qu'il le faisait, une envie de le manipuler, de le forcer à s'agenouiller devant moi me submergeait mais je faisais de mon mieux pour résister. Ouais, il était plus qu'énervant celui-là mais au fond je l'appréciais énormément... bien plus que je ne voudrais l'avouer.

Par précaution, je portais souvent un bracelet de granit marin au poignet. Il m'affaiblissait considérablement mais il le fallait. Je n'avais pas le droit de leur faire du mal et par la même occasion de trahir ma promesse. Dès qu'on accostait, Tiger me disait que si je voulais partir il ne m'en empêcherait pas. Malgré tout, je restai avec eux. Les Pirates du Soleil étaient devenu les amis que je n'ai jamais eus et la famille que j'ai perdue. Ils m'ont redonné un cœur et des sentiments. Maintenant je sais que je ne pourrais pas effacer ce que j'ai fais mais je peux toujours changer et c'est ce que je vais faire.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour être utile sur le bateau, je devais bien ça à Tiger. Les hommes-poissons m'impressionnaient et vivre avec eux était une aventure palpitante, j'étais tellement heureuse que j'en oubliais mes problèmes. Etant habituée au rejet et à la méchanceté gratuite, je comprenais parfaitement l'hostilité de certains envers moi. Les hommes-poissons ne se doutaient de rien me concernant mais pas lui, pas Arlong. J'ai eu peur le jour où il a fouillé mes tiroirs et pourtant je n'avais laissé aucune trace de mon passé, enfin presque… Je gardais toujours sur moi la photo de papy Kay pour ne pas oublier ce que je lui ai fais ainsi que mon avis de recherche pour toujours me souvenir des centaines voir des milliers de vies que j'ai brisées rien que pour me sentir plus puissante, avoir toujours plus de contrôle.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'Arlong cherchait mais si il continue il l'apprendra de lui-même et ça risque de mal se passer… pour lui comme pour moi. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas garder un secret jusqu'à la mort. Je n'ai rien dis pour na pas ennuyer Tiger mais l'île où nous sommes actuellement… est Lorca, là où tout a commencé.

* * *

**Quel méchant ce Jass é-è Je sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai créé puisque moi-même je le hais xP **

**J'ai fais un effort, ce chapitre-là était bien plus long que les autres alors une petite review s'il vous plaît ? :B**


	6. Ne m'en veux pas

**Hey, bonjour ! **

**Il y a beaucoup de passages que j'ai changé au fur et à mesure avant de poster ce nouveau chapitre. Oui, parce qu'en fait le chapitre était prêt depuis longtemps mais j'hésitais à le poster à cause des nombreux passages qui ne me plaisaient pas. J'espère que j'ai bien fais de les changer, je vous laisse voir ce que ça donne maintenant.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews :)**

**Je vous dérange juste quelques seconde de plus... Bref, juste pour vous dire que j'ai écris une nouvelle fic, elle est sur Crocodile et un OC. Je vous propose donc d'aller lire le premier chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Ne m'en veux pas**

Cela faisait vingt minutes que l'homme-poisson n'était pas revenu. Je ne m'inquiétais sûrement pas pour lui mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… Le village de Lorca était assez grand et une gigantesque forêt orange l'entourait. Les vieux souvenirs refaisaient surface dans ma mémoire et je me souvins que quelqu'un m'attendait toujours, depuis trop longtemps peut-être...

-J'ai… quelque chose à faire Koala. Attends qu'Arlong vienne te chercher. Tu lui diras que je suis parti dans la forêt et que je reviendrais vite, ok ?

-Mais nee-chan pourquoi ? me demanda la petite fille en refusant de lâcher ma main.

-C'est comme ça, je ne serais pas longue alors attends-le, ajoutai-je en embrassant Koala sur le front.

Je repris mon sac que j'avais posé par terre et parti en direction de cette forêt qui m'avait tant manquée. Du bout des doigts, j'effleurai le tronc des arbres qui passaient à ma portée. Le craquement des feuilles mortes me rassurait, je me sentais vraiment chez moi. Mes pas m'amenèrent vers la vieille cabane de bois. Une fois devant la porte, mes muscles se bloquèrent. Ma main était sur la poignée et pourtant rien que la faire tourner me paraissait être un supplice. Je fis le vide dans mon esprit, souffla un bon coup et ouvris. L'air était chargé de poussières mais rien n'avait changé. Je pouvais encore sentir l'odeur de l'homme qui m'a élevé dans la pièce.

-Je suis rentré papi Kay… murmurai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Je posai mon sac sur la table couverte de poussière et sortie de la poche intérieure de ma veste la photo de Kay ainsi que mon avis de recherche. Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et je m'assis à la vielle table avant de perdre l'équilibre. J'étais consciente que je ne pourrais plus jamais lui parler mais j'en avais assez de cette solitude incessante. Même les Pirates du Soleil n'ont pas pu combler ce vide dans mon cœur.

-Je sais que c'est un peu tard pour ça mais pardonne-moi Kay. Pendant un moment j'avais cru être quelqu'un de bien mais j'avais tort. A cause de moi tu n'es plus de ce monde, je te jure de ne plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit… Parce que tu as cru en moi jusqu'au bout, sanglotai-je tandis qu'un sourire commençait à se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Tu sais, j'ai des amis sur qui compter maintenant, je ne suis plus seule. Et je veillerais sur eux pour ne pas les perdre comme je t'ai perdu. Si je suis amenée à réutiliser mon fruit du démon un jour, ce sera pour les protéger, j'en fais le serment. Repose en paix... Kay.

Une légère brise vint toucher mon visage alors que la fenêtre était fermée. Il était toujours là, il me pardonnait. Les larmes ne voulaient cesser de couler sur mon visage. Mais ce n'était pas de la tristesse, c'était de la joie. J'ai enfin pu lui dire au revoir, c'était la dernière chose que je pouvais faire pour lui. Je séchai mes larmes avec ma manche et rangea la photo ainsi que mon avis de recherche dans le sac en toile. Je pouvais maintenant continuer mon aventure avec les Pirates du Soleil sans aucun regret. Une fois sorti de la maison, je marchai quelques minutes dans la forêt pour me vider l'esprit. Les oiseaux gazouillaient des mélodies aiguës et les feuilles des arbres filtraient les rayons du soleil. J'aurais voulu rester mais j'avais des responsabilités désormais, parce que je suis une adulte. Je courus aussi vite que mes jambes le permettaient vers le quai où j'avais laissée Koala. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Elle avait disparue. Plus aucunes traces de la fillette.

-Koala ! Koala ou es-tu ?! criai-je, trop inquiète pour réfléchir.

Seul une brise légère me répondit, faisant voler mes cheveux brun foncés. La petite fille avait bel et bien disparue. Je sortis précipitamment mon escargophone violet et noir et appela Arlong qui finit par décrocher après une bonne minute d'attente.

-Oï Arlong ! Koala est avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?! hurlai-je pour lui faire payer l'attente.

-Je suis en train de faire affaire, je m'occupe pas de ta gamine !

-Je lui avais dis de t'attendre sur le quai et elle a disparue…

-Et alors ? C'est pas à moi de m'en occuper que je sache et puis quelle idée de laisser une sale gosse toute seule ! T'étais où ?!

-Hum… Je réglais quelques affaires. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important ! Cette île est dangereuse, il faut que tu m'aides à la retrouver ! Je t'en supplie Arlong…

L'escargophone imitait parfaitement les grimaces et les dents pointues du requin scie.

-Mouais si tu veux, rejoins moi près du marché et traîne pas en chemin ! finit par dire le requin scie en me raccrochant au nez.

Ce n'est pas la politesse qui l'étouffe, hein… Mais bon, au moins il se soucie un minimum de ce qui peut arriver à Koala et ça, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je courus vers le marché de Lorca en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser les émotions me submerger. Je refusais d'y croire mais plus je progressais vers le marché et plus mon envie de rebrousser chemin grandissait. Tout le monde me regardait, des regards haineux, meurtriers et des messes basses.

-Regardez c'est la fille qui a tué Kay… chuchota une jeune femme.

-Et en plus elle a ramené sa fille et un homme-poisson avec elle… Elle veut détruire l'île.

Ma fille ? Ils devaient sans doute parler de Koala et pour l'homme-poisson, ça ne peut être qu'Arlong.

-Elle devrait mourir, ajouta un vieil homme.

Mon cœur se brisa un peu en les entendant. J'avais pris ma cape au cas où les villageois me reconnaîtraient. Je la posa sur mes épaules et rabattit la capuche sur mon visage en évitant leurs regards pleins de reproches de mon mieux. Je finis par trouver Arlong qui était assis sur un banc taillé dans le bois des arbres de l'île. Il se redressa quand il reconnut mon visage sous cette capuche noire et dorée.

-T'aurais pu te presser un peu… Et c'est quoi cette cape ? me demanda Arlong en pointant du doigt ma capuche.

-T'occupe pas de ça, répondis-je en agitant ma main de gauche à droite. On doit vite trouver Koala, les gens d'ici sont un peu spéciaux… Ils ne manqueront pas de lui faire du mal.

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne me contredis pas pour autant. L'homme-poisson se releva et je me sentis bien petite tout d'un coup.

-Ok et tu sais où elle pourrait être ta gamine ?

Où elle est ? La question est plutôt qui lui voudrait du mal… ou alors, qui voudrait me faire souffrir. La réponse était déjà évidente pour moi.

-J'ai ma petite idée… suis-moi.

Je ne pouvais pas me tromper. Tous les habitants de Lorca me voulaient du mal mais deux personnes en particulier. Ceux qui m'ont abandonnés. Arlong me suivit sans protester. La maison où je suis née était très loin du marché. Les rues de Lorca se ressemblaient toutes avec leurs bâtiments de bois sculpté mais je saurais toujours m'y repérer. Le temps que j'y avais passé à errer sans but m'a marqué à vie. Chaque pas éveillait en moi un sentiment de nostalgie que je tentais tant bien que mal de retenir.

-Si tu connais pas le chemin, moi je me tire ! se plaignit l'homme-poisson.

-Fais-moi un peu confiance ! répliquai-je, poings sur les hanches.

-Allez, avance !

Je soupirai un bon coup pour me retenir de ne pas l'insulter. Il était vraiment exaspérant quand il s'y mettait. Nous approchions de la maison de mes parents et mon inquiétude grandit. Tout le monde serait heureux de revoir ses parents après tant d'années de séparation mais quand ceux-ci vous ont abandonné mais en plus veulent vous voir souffrir c'est très différent tout d'un coup… La porte était devant nous, mon souffle s'accéléra. J'effleurai le bois de la porte du bout des doigts mais je me sentais incapable de l'ouvrir, comme si je n'avais pas le droit de le faire. Arlong perdit patience et me bouscula sur le côté.

-Tu sais plus ouvrir une porte ou quoi ?! Pousse-toi ! ricana le requin scie.

-Je sais ouvrir une porte imbécile ! C'est juste que… Nan rien, allez ouvre qu'on en finisse.

Je lui tira la langue et il me dévoila une rangée de dents pointues. Sa main palmée ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas fermée à clef. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, on nous attendait. Arlong entra comme si la maison lui appartenait et un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. J'entra aussi. Il croisa les bras avec une moue dégoûtée.

-Beurk… Une maison d'humains…

-Arrête de faire l'enfant et aide-moi à trouver Koala, elle est forcément ici !

Je mis un pied sur le vieil escalier de bois noir qui grinça sous chacun de mes pas. Pour la discrétion c'était raté mais tant pis. Je me retournai vers un Arlong avant de faire le prochain pas. Il arqua un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Ah oui Arlong, quoi qu'il se passe ici j'aimerais que tu… que tu me laisses régler ça s'il te plaît, lui demandai-je en baissant la tête.

-T'as pas d'ordres à me donner !

Je soupira et continua à monter. Arlong ne m'avait pas dit oui mais je pense qu'il m'écoutera, il est plus compréhensif qu'il n'y paraît. Je reconnus la porte de ma chambre et celle de mes parents. Un peu de nostalgie passa dans mon regard fut vite remplacée par la colère. On m'avait pris un être cher et ça, je ne peux le pardonner. J'ouvris la porte de la pièce qui fut autrefois la chambre d'une petite fille. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le canon d'un fusil était pointé vers mon front. La personne qui tenait ce fusil était ma mère. Ses cheveux autrefois bruns foncés comme les miens viraient au gris et des rides qui n'étaient pas là autrefois, étaient présentes autour de ses yeux et sur son front. Je ne pus prononcer qu'un seul mot.

-Mère…

- Tu n'es plus ma fille ! Ton père et ce vieillard sont morts par ta faute !

Je mordis ma lèvre. Il ne fallait pas que je pense à ça... Sinon je n'arriverais pas à lui tenir tête. Je ne peux pas me défiler comme une lâche une fois de plus.

-Laisse partir Koala ! C'est à moi que tu en veux, elle ne t'as rien fait !

- Et voilà ! En plus il fallait que tu ramènes un homme-poisson et ta bâtarde avec toi ! C'est ton enfant, c'est un monstre, comme toi et cet homme ! hurla la femme, hors d'elle, refusant de lâcher son fusil.

Ses mots me blessèrent profondément, Arlong grinça des dents et ses muscles se contractèrent. Ma main se posa sur le poing serré de l'homme-poisson qui se détendit un peu au contact de ma peau. J'avais peur qu'il la tue, Arlong en était capable sous l'effet de la colère. Je faisais déjà du mal aux gens sans même le savoir, pas besoin du requin scie pour alourdir les dégâts. Rien que le fait que je sois encore en vie était la pire des souffrances pour ma mère.

-Mais ce n'est pas ma fille ! Tue-moi si c'est ce que tu veux mais elle… elle n'y est pour rien dans tout ça.

-Non, je ne vais pas te tuer mais te faire souffrir comme tu nous a tous fais souffrir ! Tous les villageois de Lorca ont perdus des gens qu'ils aimaient à cause de tes conneries !

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour que tout le monde souffre à cause de moi ?! Jamais je n'ai tué de mes mains qui que ce soit à Lorca. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'aime cet endroit tout simplement.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… répliquai-je, impassible face aux provocations de ma mère.

-La Marine est venu à Lorca pour tuer tous ceux qui avaient un lien avec toi ! Ton père s'est sacrifié pour protéger le vieillard qui s'est occupé de toi mais bien d'autres innocents ont subis le même sort ! Tout est ta faute !

Elle pleurait et serrait les dents. J'imaginais bien la douleur qu'elle avait dû ressentir, elle aimait beaucoup mon père. Ses doigts crispés lâchèrent le fusil qui tomba au sol en un bruit fracassant. Je ne pouvais pas lui ôter cette peine mais je pouvais au moins m'excuser.

-Je… Je suis désolée.

J'allais poser ma main sur son épaule tremblante mais elle me repoussa violemment.

-Ne me touches pas, tu n'as que du sang sur les mains !

Je ramena ma main vers moi et fermais mes paupières un long moment avant de les rouvrir. Il fallait que je reste calme.

-Puisque tu ne veux pas me laisser passer... Ne m'en veux pas mais tu ne me laisse pas d'autres choix, chuchotai-je.

Une couleur dorée encercla ma pupille, mon iris bleue devint noire et violette et une aura sombre s'émanait de mon corps. Mon pouvoir entrait en activation. Je le sentais à l'intérieur de moi qui cherchait à me contrôler à nouveau mais pas cette fois... Je ne me laisserais pas avoir. Arlong écarquilla les yeux et recula avec un air de dégoût imprimé sur son visage.

-Laisse-moi passer, ordonnai-je froidement à le femme stupéfaite.

Les yeux de ma mère devinrent vitreux et elle s'écarta sans un mot. J'entra dans la pièce. Peu de choses avaient changées depuis le temps. Les meubles avaient juste vieillis mais on voyait toujours que cette chambre avait appartenu à une petite fille. Pour ne pas faire peur à Koala, je repris mon calme et contrôla soigneusement mon rythme cardiaque qui avait tendance à s'emballer quand le pouvoir refaisait surface. La fillette était bâillonnée et menottée avec du granit marin sur le lit. Je me précipita vers elle et la détacha. La petite fille laissa couler ses larmes de peur et je la pris dans mes bras.

-Tout va bien… Je suis désolée ma chérie, tout est ma faute, m'excusai-je en lui caressant les cheveux pour la rassurer.

-Nee-chaaan ! cria la petite fille en pleurant.

Avec le revers de ma main je séchai délicatement les larmes de la petite fille qui tremblotait. Je la porta jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous sortis de ma maison d'enfance. Ma mère claqua rageusement la porte derrière nous et je soufflai une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur d'affronter son passé et j'espère ne pas revivre cette expérience à nouveau. Arlong nous attendait déjà dehors. J'aurais sûrement beaucoup de choses à lui dire mais chaque chose en son temps, ma petite Koala passe avant tout.

-Je crois que tu me dois des explications, hein ?

-J'imagine que oui mais une autre fois Arlong, lui répondis-je avec un sourire triste.

Je portais Koala qui s'était endormie et continuai à cacher mon visage même si les passants nous reconnaissaient comme même. Un homme-poisson des plus agressif, une femme qui se cache le visage et une petite fille qui dort dans ses bras, ça ne passe pas inaperçu comme trio. Mon retour sur l'île créa des dizaines de rumeurs. Certains disaient que j'étais revenu pour tous les tuer, d'autres pensaient que je voulais les manipuler ou encore vivre ici avec Koala, qu'ils prenaient pour ma fille et Arlong, qui étaient censé, selon eux, être mon esclave. Arlong ? Esclave des humains ? Ah, la blague ! Je rigolai intérieurement en entendant les villageois déblatérer des bêtises pareilles. Heureusement, l'homme-poisson ne les entendit pas, s'il avait entendu ça aurait été un carnage. Puisque les gens m'avaient reconnus, il nous était impossible de trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de nous héberger gratuitement mais j'avais une petite idée de là où nous pourrions dormir.

- On ne pourra pas trouver un hôtel ici mais il y a une maison dans la forêt où on pourra s'installer, ça te convient Arlong ?

-Mouais… Et faudra que tu me dises ce qu'ils ont ces gens à te regarder comme ça ! rouspéta l'homme-poisson en bousculant un homme qui passait un peu trop près de nous.

-C'est une vieille histoire.

Le requin scie était déterminé à savoir ce qui se passait ici et je le vis très bien dans son regard. Cela ne m'arrangeait pas mais le plus tôt sera le mieux. J'emmenai Arlong et Koala à la petite cabane de bois. L'homme-poisson fit une grimace dégoûté en voyant l'intérieur.

-C'est un peu poussiéreux mais je ferais le ménage, le rassurai-je.

-T'as pas trouver plus pourri aussi ?

Je soupirai. Impossible d'être aimable avec un type pareil. Je montai au grenier avec le grincement du bois sous mes pieds. Deux vieux lits s'y trouvaient et je déposai Koala sur celui de droite. La petite fille ne se réveilla pas et je la couvris avec un drap blanc que je sortis de mon sac en toile. Elle aurait pu mourir par ma faute… J'embrassai son petit front avant de descendre voir Arlong. Cette imbécile était en train de démembrer une chaise et s'apprêtait à la jeter dans la petite cheminée en pierre.

-Arlong, si tu veux faire du feu va chercher du bois bordel ! criai-je en lui arrachant les restes de chaise.

-Hey c'est bon, c'est qu'une chaise pourrie !

Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'emmener ici… Il ne fait attention qu'à ses propres affaires et encore ! Je m'assis à côté de lui et il s'écarta avec son regard méfiant.

-Tu veux quoi ?!

-Juste te dire qu'il y a seulement deux lits et…

-C'est pas moi qui dormiras par terre ! me coupa Arlong.

-En fait je voulais juste te dire que je te laisse le deuxième lit.

Il croisa les bras, l'air satisfait.

-Et tu dormiras où alors ?

-Quelque part… répondis-je avec un petit air mystérieux dans ma voix pour bien l'énerver mais j'obtins l'effet inverse.

-Jahahaha ! Va crever de froid dehors !

Comme c'est sympa l'amitié… Non vraiment, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on s'inquiète pour vous.

-Laisse tomber. T'as faim, peut-être ?

Il me regarda longuement puis ses yeux partirent vers mon sac qu'il saisit sans aucune gêne. Il en sortit les quelques pommes que j'avais cueillies en chemin.

-Hey ! Elles sont à moi ! m'écriai-je en tentant de sautiller pour les rattraper mais en vain, Arlong était bien plus grand que moi et je devais l'admettre.

-Alors t'es petite à ce point ? J'avais même pas remarqué, se moqua Arlong en souriant.

-C'est pas drôle… bougonnai-je en gonflant mes joues.

-Oh, tu vas bouder ? Allez tiens !

Il me donna une pomme et mangea les deux autres. Ses dents pointues et sa grande mâchoire ne faisaient qu'une bouchée des fruits, ça faisait peur mais c'était aussi impressionnant. Les hommes-poissons étaient impressionnants.

Le soleil ne nous attendit pas pour se cacher et laisser place à la lune. Koala était venu manger un morceau avant de repartir se coucher. Il ne restait qu'Arlong et moi. Je m'assis en tailleur devant le feu de la cheminée en gardant ma cape sur moi. Les nuits étaient fraîches à Lorca. L'homme poisson était à côté de moi, j'imagine que lui aussi avait un peu froid.

-Tu ne vas pas dormir Arlong ?

Le regard du requin se durcit et je détournai immédiatement les yeux vers le feu. Quand il me regardait comme ça, j'avais l'impression de devoir lui avouer tous mes secrets et ça me faisait mal. Mon passé est comme un poids, je n'arrive juste pas à l'assumer...

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur a fais ? me demanda-t-il en regardant le bois brûler dans la cheminée.

-Il se fait tard, tu devrais aller te coucher…

Il saisit ma cape et rapprocha son visage du mien. Ses yeux me transperçaient.

-Réponds !

-Ce n'est pas important et ça ne te concerne pas Arlong !

-M'en fous, je veux savoir ! insista l'homme-poisson.

-Il n'y a rien à savoir... Tout est là, mentis-je.

La véritable histoire me faisait trop mal au cœur pour l'expliquer avec des mots alors je sortis mon avis de recherche et il le saisit d'une main ferme. Arlong écarquilla les yeux et serra les dents. Ce n'était sûrement pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Son regard s'attarda en dessous de ma photo, là où était écrit le surnom que m'avait attribué la Marine.

-Le surnom de _Manipulatrice _est dû à mon fruit du démon si tu veux tout savoir. J'ai mangé le Sosa Sosa no Mi, le fruit de la manipulation. Tu as pu voir ce qu'il est capable de faire... sur les gens, lui expliquai-je en faisant allusion au moment où j'ai manipulé ma mère.

-C'est pas vrai… Tu nous as tous menti ?!

-Si vous le saviez, vous m'auriez rejeté ! Tiger le savait ! me justifiai-je.

-En fait t'es qu'une stupide humaine, même pas capable de dire la vérité ! Tu t'es servie de nous ! On avait tous confiance en toi... Tu étais des nôtres !

Je baissais la tête, incapable d'affronter son regard brûlant. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux sans que je sache pourquoi. Peut-être que j'étais triste d'avoir profondément déçu Arlong. Lui qui avait commencé à me considérer comme un peu plus qu'une faible humaine... Même si j'avais mes raisons, c'était impardonnable. Le requin scie voulait me frapper, je le voyais dans ses yeux mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

-Si tu ne me crois pas, tant pis… Saches juste que pour moi les Pirates du Soleil sont une famille, n'est-ce pas ce que tu ressens aussi ?

-Arrête ! Tu as trahi Taï-aniki !

-Arlong... C'est pas ce que tu crois.

Les flammes de la cheminée se reflétaient dans les yeux du requin. Soudainement, il attrapa ma gorge et me souleva du sol. Le sang bourdonnait à mes oreilles et mon souffle devenait haletant.

-Et si je te tuais ? Tu n'es rien pour moi, c'est clair ?!

Sa prise sur ma gorge m'empêchait de dire quoique ce soit. Il me lâcha sans prévenir et je tomba violemment au sol.

-Si je te laisse en vie c'est uniquement pour Tiger... Te fais pas d'idées, dit Arlong en me lançant un sourire carnassier.

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air tandis que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Jamais je n'aurais du lui dire... Je savais bien qu'il réagirait mal mais je ne lui en voulais pas d'avoir menacé de me tuer, de toute façon il ne l'aurait pas fait. L'homme-poisson se rassit. Il fixait les flammes rouges et oranges sans dire un mot. Je m'assis à côté de lui. Arlong ne m'accordait plus un seul regard et je fis de même.

-Je suis désolé... murmurai-je.

Un silence fut la seule réponse que j'obtins. Je n'en suis pas certaine... Mais je crois l'avoir perdu pour toujours. Mais pourquoi je dis ça ? C'est pas comme si on avait été amis ou quoique ce soit, notre relation n'était qu'une affreuse blague et ce dès le début. Il n'y a pas de sentiments derrière tout ça alors je n'ai pas à être triste.

* * *

**Une petite review s'il vous plaît ? **


	7. Savoir pardonner

**Bonjour !**

**Cette fois je pense ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre (j'espère en tout cas). Sinon toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Savoir pardonner**

Il ne restait que des cendres noires du feu d'hier. A travers la fenêtre, je pouvais voir la forêt de mon enfance, toujours aussi belle. Les rayons du soleil venaient m'éblouir les yeux, me forçant à entamer ma journée avec des courbatures plein le dos. C'est bizarre… Arlong était juste à côté de moi. Je lui avais pourtant dit que je lui laissais le lit d'en haut. Je secouai l'épaule du requin dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille mais il resta de marbre. Je m'allongeai sur le ventre, juste à côté de lui.

Mes yeux fixaient les moindres recoins de son visage. J'aimais beaucoup ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient dans le dos en une grande cascade de jais. Son chapeau était posé sur la pointe de son nez, je ricanai intérieurement, c'était plutôt ridicule à voir. Sa bouche ouverte découvrait ses dents pointues comme des lames. Je posai ma tête dans la paume de main et un faible sourire se dessina sur mes petites lèvres. Ce qu'il était beau… J'étais tellement absorbée par sa contemplation que ma main partit d'elle-même caresser sa joue lavande.

Arlong ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se releva en s'étirant. Il me fixa pendant quelques secondes avec un regard indifférent. Il remit son chapeau en place et je m'écartai un peu, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que je l'ai touché. Ça ne lui plairait pas du tout.

-Je vais aller voir comment va Koala, lançai-je pour rompre le silence.

Il ne daigna même pas me regarder. Il faut que je me fasse une raison… Arlong m'en veux énormément mais je pense pouvoir regagner sa confiance. Tant qu'il ne me déteste pas, j'ai encore une chance. Il faut juste que je lui prouve que je suis toujours la Mako qu'il connaît.

La petite fille dormait paisiblement. On aurait dit un ange. J'avais du mal à croire que j'avais ressemblé à cette petite fille autrefois. Ce temps-là était révolu mais je pouvais encore espérer qu'elle ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Ma main vint caresser ses cheveux châtain clair.

-Hey ma petite Koala… C'est le matin, chuchotai-je pour ne pas la brusquer.

-Nee-chan… Il est quelle heure ?

Elle n'arrêtai pas de bâiller et s'étirait comme un petit chaton.

-Je crois qu'il est bientôt midi, tu as faim ?

L'estomac de la fillette répondit à sa place en un long grognement. Je rigolai et son visage rougit un peu. Sa main glissa dans la mienne et nous descendions l'escalier ensemble. Elle s'assit à la table en faisant balancer ses jambes d'avant en arrière. J'hésitai à emmener Koala avec moi pour aller au marché. Je n'avais pas le droit de mettre en danger la sécurité de la fillette à cause de mes problèmes. Je mis ma cape et pris un panier pour y ranger mes courses.

-Je vais aller au marché, attendez-moi ici.

-Mais je veux venir avec toi nee-chan ! insista Koala.

Je m'accroupis pour être à la même hauteur que la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est pas un endroit sûr, je pourrais te perdre tu comprends ? Il y a des gens ici qui ne me veulent pas du bien et c'est pour ça que tu dois rester ici, où Arlong pourra te protéger. Tu seras sage ?

-D'accord…, finit par dire Koala avec une mine boudeuse.

Je me retournai vers Arlong qui était adossé au mur, bras croisés. Son chapeau feutre noir couvrait ses yeux, ce qui lui donnait un air aussi mystérieux qu'effrayant.

-Je reviens vite !

-Reviens pas si possible…

Enfin il me parle, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je lui tira la langue et fermis la porte derrière moi sans inquiétude. J'étais certaine qu'Arlong ne ferait pas de mal à Koala même si ce n'est sûrement pas l'envie qui manque on va dire… Je n'avais pas l'intention de traîner longtemps parmi tous ces gens qui voulaient ma mort alors je courus entre les arbres gigantesques. L'odeur de la forêt emplissait mes narines, le craquement des feuilles me faisait sourire et le soleil illuminait mon visage.

J'espérais intérieurement que Kay serait fière de moi s'il me voyait avec les Pirates du Soleil. Oui, je suis certaine qu'il serait heureux de voir que j'ai changée et que j'ai trouvé des amis sur qui je peux compter quoi qu'il arrive. La forêt fit place au marché. L'odeur des fruits et des épices me redonna le sourire, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait les courses.

Les habitants de Lorca ne sont pas des gens très perspicaces, même avec cette cape, personne ne me reconnut. L'intelligence n'a jamais été leur point fort… Je m'approchai de la première marchande que je vis. Son étalage se composait de poires, d'oranges, de pommes, de cerises et autres fruits rouges tout aussi appétissants.

-Bonjour madame, j'aimerais quelques pommes et deux oranges s'il vous plaît, demandai-je à la marchande, une femme dans la quarantaine qui portait un tablier jaune à pois vert.

Elle mit dans un sac plastique ma commande et je lui donnai les quelques berrys que j'avais trouvé dans le grenier. J'allais me rendre chez le poissonnier quand un homme d'à peu près mon âge me bouscula. Je tombai au sol sous l'impact et les fruits se renversèrent de mon panier. Il s'accroupit, ramassa les fruits pour moi comme un parfait gentleman puis me proposa sa main… et la retira aussitôt.

Les passants s'affairaient autour de moi, ils me fusillaient du regard. Ma capuche était tombée sans même que je m'en rende compte. Je me relevai précipitamment et comme une proie encerclée par ses prédateurs, je fonçai droit devant. Des voix s'élevèrent derrière moi et je les entendis me poursuivre. La peur me nouait les entrailles.

-Il faut la tuer !

-Elle n'est pas seule ! Trouvez l'homme-poisson et sa fille ! cria un homme.

Si je retournais vers la cabane, ils allaient s'en prendre à Arlong et Koala. Ce serait égoïste de les mêler à ça. J'entendis des coups de feu derrière moi. Ma peur grandit encore mais je ne pouvais pas flancher maintenant. Une balle manqua de peu mon bras mais une autre réussit à érafler ma cheville. Je continua ma folle course jusqu'à trouver un moyen de leur échapper.

Je partis me cacher dans une petite ruelle sombre et attendit patiemment que les villageois enragés soient partis. J'étais essoufflée par ma course et ma cheville m'infligeait une intense douleur. Il fallait que je nettoie tout ce sang avant de rentrer, je ne voulais pas choquer Koala. Je rinça ma cheville dans un petit ruisseau de la forêt et rentra à la maison. J'ouvris la porte et m'assis à la table sans un mot et sans un regard pour Arlong et Koala. Ma tête retomba mollement sur le meuble et mes bras pendaient faiblement le long de mon corps. J'étais épuisée... et désespérée. La petite fille posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Nee-chan, ça ne va pas ? Où est ton panier ? s'inquiéta la fillette.

Je relevai un peu ma tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tout va bien ma chérie, je vais nous trouver quelque chose à manger…

Arlong fit signe à Koala de monter à l'étage et s'assit à côté de moi mais avec une certaine distance tout de même.

-T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison d'être revenue les mains vides ! me menaça Arlong.

Intérieurement, j'étais plutôt contente qu'il me parle toujours mais ce n'était plus comme avant… Avant il aurait dit ça en rigolant mais là il était sérieux. Je me forçai à lui sourire malgré mon envie de lui en coller une. Il se permet de me juger mais lui il fout rien !

-Une bonne raison ? Si je te dis que cette île entière veut ma mort, ça te va ? rétorquai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie même si j'étais on ne peut plus sérieuse sur ce sujet-là.

-Tu peux trouver mieux, se moqua l'homme-poisson.

-C'est pas drôle du tout Arlong. Il faut qu'on trouve une solution jusqu'à ce que Tiger vienne nous chercher. Les habitants de l'île sont persuadés que Koala est ma fille, ils veulent la tuer. On a de la chance qu'ils n'aient pas encore appelé la Marine.

-Et alors ? C'est pas mes affaires que je sache.

-Ils veulent te tuer aussi, ajoutai-je pour qu'il prenne conscience de la gravité de la situation.

-Jahahaha ! Comme si de vulgaires humains avaient une chance contre moi !

Quelle modestie… Toutefois, il n'avait pas tort. Arlong pourrait facilement détruire le village entier, ça j'en suis sûre.

-Sauf que c'est mon village natal et je ne veux pas que tu y touches !

-Rah c'est bon ! C'est que des humains ! se plaignit le requin scie.

-Et je suis humaine aussi !

Il ne dit rien et grinça des dents avec une grimace dégoûtée. Je sais bien que je fais partie des ennemis jurés d'Arlong mais je n'y peux rien. L'ambiance était assez tendue et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Je retira ma cape et pris mon sac sur l'épaule droite. Il y avait un couteau de cuisine sur la table, je l'accrochai à mon jean avec une lanière de cuir qui traînait dans un tiroir. Arlong fronça les sourcils.

-Tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ? me demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le couteau attaché à ma cuisse.

-Tout ça a duré assez longtemps Arlong… Ignore-moi si tu veux, menace-moi aussi ! J'en ai rien à faire, rien ne changera ! J'ai décidé que je tiendrais jusqu'au retour de Tiger… avec ou sans toi !

Je claquai violemment la porte derrière moi. La colère m'embrouillait encore l'esprit mais je me calmai bien vite en entendant le chant des oiseaux, c'était réconfortant. J'escaladai un arbre aux feuilles jaunes et orange. Coup de chance, il y avait un nid contenant quatre œufs. Je les enveloppai dans un bout de tissus et les rangeai dans une poche de mon sac.

L'odeur de la forêt me donnait un peu plus confiance en moi et je sautai de l'arbre pour atterrir agilement sur les feuilles orange, marron et jaunes. Kay m'avait appris à débusquer les animaux de la forêt alors je n'avais aucune chance de me tromper, il était plutôt fort pour un vieux. Je m'accroupis et dégagea les feuilles au sol avec ma main pour prendre une poignée de terre. Il y avait des petites traces de pattes, sûrement un lapin ou une autre bête.

Je suivis ces traces et elles me menèrent à un terrier enfoui dans le sol. Vu l'heure, l'animal ne devait pas encore être rentré chez lui alors je me cachai derrière le buisson le plus proche et pris le couteau dans ma main. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, un gros lièvre gris fit son apparition après dix minutes d'attentes. Son ventre gonflait au rythme de sa respiration et ses longues oreilles guettaient le moindre bruit suspect.

Dès qu'il fut à ma portée, le couteau alla se planter dans son ventre. Le regard de l'animal n'avait plus aucune expression et son pelage dégoulinait de sang. Je partis nettoyer un peu mon trophée de chasse et le liquide rouge sur le couteau dans la petite rivière qui traversait l'île pour se jeter dans la mer. C'était déjà l'après-midi, Koala devait mourir de faim et pour Arlong, honnêtement, je m'en fous. Il peut crever de faim si il veut, j'en ai rien à faire.

J'ouvris la petite porte de bois et posa la dépouille du lièvre et les œufs sur la table. Koala parut un peu dégoûtée en voyant le corps du lièvre étalé sur la table alors qu'Arlong, quant à lui, sourit de toutes ses dents pointues.

-Pas mal pour une humaine de ta taille.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre mais merci quand même, répondis-je en soupirant.

Le couteau arracha la peau du lièvre puis le découpa en plusieurs morceaux de viandes sur la planche à découper de la cuisine. Je vidai l'animal de son sang dans une grande bassine. Ce n'était pas ma partie préférée mais c'était ça ou mourir de faim. Je sortis une poêle et alluma un feu sur la gazinière. Il restait du sel et des herbes dans les placards de la cuisine. Je vis une boîte transparente remplie de curry en poudre au dessus d'un petit placard situé en hauteur. J'avais beau sauter encore et encore, j'étais trop petite.

-Arlong ! Viens m'aider ! criai-je en utilisant mes deux mains comme porte-voix.

L'homme-poisson finit par venir dans la cuisine même si j'ai dû continuer à gueuler pour avoir une réponse. Un vrai gamin quand il veut. Visiblement, je l'avais un peu irrité aussi.

-Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille ?!

-Tu pourrais m'attraper cette boîte s'il te plaît ? demandai-je d'une toute petite voix pour ne pas l'énerver encore plus.

Ses yeux passèrent de la boîte en verre jusqu'à moi. Il grogna mais finit par me la donner.

-Merci !

-Dépêche-toi, j'ai faim !

Il sortit après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux morceaux de viandes qui cuisaient dans la poêle. Mieux vaut pour moi ne pas le faire attendre parce qu'un Arlong affamé est particulièrement désagréable… enfin, plus que d'habitude. J'ajoutai du curry et un peu de sel à mon petit festin. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire des quatre œufs alors je les fis simplement cuire avec la viande de lapin.

Le résultat était mieux que ce que j'espérais, mouais, j'étais fière de moi. Tout ce temps passé à cuisiner pour les Pirates du Soleil n'avait pas servi à rien. Je répartis équitablement la nourriture mais j'en mis un peu plus dans l'assiette de Koala... Oui je fais du favoritisme et alors ? Je posai les trois assiettes à table et appela les deux affamés.

-C'est prêt ! Venez manger !

Koala descendit les escaliers aussi vite que ses petites jambes le permettaient et Arlong ne tarda pas à descendre aussi. La fillette s'assit à côté de moi et Arlong en face de nous. Alors que Koala dévorait littéralement la viande et les œufs, Arlong ne disait pas un mot et refusait d'y toucher.

-Je n'ais pas empoisonnée ton assiette si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, tentais-je pour qu'il arrête de regarder le contenu de l'assiette comme si c'était une infection.

-J'ai pas dit que c'était toi…, me corrigea Arlong sans quitter des yeux la nourriture.

-Ouh là… Arlong, t'es sûr que tu vas bien ?

-Dis-moi, t'aurais pas mis un truc différent dans mon assiette ?

Il commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je savais bien qu'il était un dérangé sur les bords mais pas à ce point.

-Bah oui. T'aimes bien le poivre alors je t'en ai mis un peu… C'est quoi le problème ?

Il frappa la table avec son poing. Elle se brisa en deux dans un horrible craquement. Arlong était vraiment en colère et je ne comprenais pas du tout pourquoi. Je plaçai mon bras devant Koala pour l'écarter d'Arlong. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable quand il s'énerve alors je préfère prendre des précautions surtout que Tiger n'est pas là pour le recaler si ça va trop loin.

-Mais c'est pas du poivre ça débile, c'est du putain de poison ! T'as voulu me tuer !

Un petit frisson me parcourut, ce n'était pas dans mes projets d'empoisonner le requin scie. Je courus vers la cuisine prendre le flacon qui m'avait paru être du poivre et le ramena à Arlong, le défiant du regard.

-Alors ? Tu vois que c'est du poivre !

Il inspecta le petit flacon rempli de poudre noire puis un étrange sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Oooh… Et t'as déjà pensé à lire les étiquettes ?

-Très drôle monsieur-je-sais-tout mais y a pas d'étiquette !

-Et tu vas me dire que là y a pas écrit poison ?!

Arlong retourna le flacon vers moi et… effectivement le mot « poison » avait été écrit en majuscule sur une étiquette. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce que faisait du poison ici mais j'imagine que c'est avec cette horreur que Kay s'est donné la mort. Je le jetai à la poubelle.

-Ahahaha… J-je ferais attention la prochaine fois, bégayai-je avec un petit sourire dans l'espoir qu'il me pardonne cette… imprudence disons.

-Tss ! Même pour la bouffe on peut pas te faire confiance !

N'empêche qu'il avait un sacré flair pour sentir qu'il y avait du poison dans son assiette. Je suis sûre qu'il s'est énervé pour rien… Du poison ne viendrait pas à bout de lui. Il en a profité pour déverser sa colère sur moi, c'est obligé ! Mais je vais lui faire payer, ça il peut en être sûr… Pour la peine je lui donnai la moitié de mon assiette et pas plus.

Je m'ennuyais un peu cet après-midi alors pour passer le temps je sortis un vieux livre de mon sac. Il parlait du Shin Sekai, c'était une sorte de recueil contenant les pensées de pirates célèbres ayant déjà navigué là-bas. La majorité disait que c'était un véritable enfer. Il pouvait se mettre à pleuvoir puis à neiger à n'importe quel moment. C'était assez drôle à lire dans l'ensemble malgré tous les pirates qui ont perdu leurs rêves sur cette mer.

Le Shin Sekai, c'était mon rêve de petite fille. Maintenant, je ne sais plus trop ce que je veux faire même si j'ai promis à Jass qu'on se reverrait là-bas. La vérité c'est que je ne me sens pas assez forte pour aller explorer un endroit aussi dangereux alors que Jass, lui, en est largement capable. Son sale caractère me fait un peu penser à Arlong mais… non, ils ne sont pas comparables. Arlong vaut bien mieux que Jass. L'homme-poisson a beau être une brute et un imbécile fini, il a un cœur tandis que Lockser ne pense qu'à tuer et faire souffrir.

Quand on vit près de quelqu'un comme Jass, on apprend ce qu'est la vraie nature humaine et on finit par se détester. La haine d'Arlong envers les humains est totalement justifiée mais il faut aussi voir le bon côté des êtres humains et ça, Arlong n'a pas encore réussit à le faire.

Le ciel commençait à prendre des teintes chaudes comme l'orange et le rouge. Je me rappelai alors que je voulais montrer quelque chose à Arlong et Koala. Je montai au grenier et y trouva Koala qui jouait avec un petit cheval de bois. J'imagine qu'elle l'a trouvé dans la table de chevet à côté de son lit, c'était le jouet que m'avait donné Kay quand j'étais petite. Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres, elle me ressemblait beaucoup mais c'était aussi ce qui m'inquiétait. La petite fille me lança un sourire rayonnant.

-Si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose à toi et Arlong, lui proposai-je en me mettant à la même hauteur qu'elle.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un endroit magnifique.

Elle acquiesça immédiatement, des étoiles plein les yeux, et je descendis avec elle voir Arlong. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il voudra venir avec nous mais autant essayer parce que je ne serais pas rassurée en sachant les meubles de cette maison à la merci de son esprit machiavélique de requin fou. Il ne se retourna même pas vers nous tant il était occupé à regarder par la fenêtre.

-Quand t'auras fini de compter les feuilles des arbres, tu voudrais bien venir avec moi et Koala ? J'ai une surprise pour vous !

-Quoi ? Tu te barres pour de bon ? me demanda l'homme-poisson avec ironie.

-Ah ah, très drôle… Mais dis-moi Arlong, tu ne voudrais pas que Tiger sache que la majorité de mes dettes envers lui sont en réalité les tiennes n'est-ce pas ? le menaçai-je avec mon sourire le plus aimable et le plus faux aussi.

Son visage se décomposa littéralement et il grinça des dents.

-Sale sorcière… murmura le requin.

Ahaha ! Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je me serve de ça contre lui un jour. Maintenant il sait que j'ai toujours les meilleures cartes dans ma manche et je ne manquerai pas de m'en servir.

-Je prends ça pour un oui ! Allez, viens !

Je tirai sur son bras pour le forcer à me suivre… Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Je continuai à tirer dessus de toutes mes forces mais l'homme-poisson ne vacilla même pas.

-Tu te fatigues pour rien, ricana Arlong.

Mes joues se gonflèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'il était énervant à se vanter sans arrêt sur sa force !

-Mais Arlong… S'il te plaît ! Ce sera pas pareil sans toi, insistai-je en tapotant le sol avec mes pieds.

-Ah, vraiment ?

Il avait l'air moyennement convaincu alors je lui lançai un sourire très persuasif. Le requin soupira d'agacement mais finit par acquiescer.

-Je suis sûr que tu nous prépares un sale coup, murmura discrètement Arlong.

-Peut-être, qui sait ?

Je pris la main de Koala et on sortit tous les trois à l'extérieur. Des rayons de soleils nous éblouirent les yeux. Un long sentier de terre se dessinait devant nous, il menait à un endroit secret de l'île. Un endroit protégé et très peu visité mais surtout magnifique. Là-bas se trouvait un de mes rêves... Un rêve que mes pouvoirs m'ont empêchés de réaliser jusqu'alors mais cette fois je pourrais le faire. Parce qu'Arlong est là.

* * *

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 8 et j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Laissez-moi un petit commentaire ;)**


End file.
